Stronger
by Izay Alohalani
Summary: Inu-Yasha gets really hurt, almost to the point of dying, and Kagome blames herself. Now she's left the gang to train somewhere out in Fedual Japan. But what really happened that faithfull morning?
1. The incident

I do not what SO EVER own Inu-Yasha! So no sue me!  
  
A/n: I wish I could own Inu-kun and his buddies but I don't so enjoy. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A girl with raven hair to mid black clung to a figure as she wobbly walked though a forest. Tears poured down her face as she shut her blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha please hold on!" she cried looking down at the person in her arms. He had long white hair and white dog-ears on his head. She continued to walk each step harder then the last. He was bleeding and slowly dying. The girl's knees gave weigh and she fell to the ground. The boy lay in her arms that were covered in his blood motionless.  
  
"N-no he-he can't be dead!" she put her face to his to hear low breaths. Her eyes stung with tears again. He still hanged by a string of life she had a hope. "Inu-Yasha you have to stay with me, I-I can't bear it if you died." she cried once again and took the han-you into her arms.  
  
She could feel his sticky, warm blood against her chest turning her once white uniform shirt into a darker shade of red. She quickly ripped her sleeves and tried to wrap the cloth around his wounds. "Why- why couldn't you let me DIE!!!" she cried once more her tears falling over the body of the one she loves. She tried again to stand the pain gripped her arms and lower back she had to save him. She slowly continued to walk though the forest and soon she could see the tops of small huts. She could see the village heads hut. She smiled weakly and collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He awoke with a start in a cold sweat. "Kagome where are you!" Inu-Yasha yelled. His abdominal burned with pain. He searched the hut. He was in Keade's. He tried to stand to make it to the main room but found his legs bound to the futon.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed as a monk walked in the room.  
  
"Calm down Inu-Yasha you'll re-open your wounds." The monk said sitting down. "Miroku shut the fuck up! Where the hell is Kagome!" he yelled ignoring the houshi's warnings. "She's resting in the other room, don't worry get some rest now." Miroku said as he left the room. Inu-Yasha sighed and then blacked out again. "Miroku, did he wake up?" Shippo asked Miroku who nodded. "Poor fool he's hurt bad this time it will probably take him a week to recover." Miroku said exiting the hut. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat against the god tree with her head down. 'He almost died! How am I to face him again?' a silent tear fell down her face. 'He always protects me, but this time he should have let me die.' "Why Inu-Yasha why did you save me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The full moon shined in the black night as a girl silently slung a pack over her back. It was Kagome, she gingerly creped into the spare room that Inu-Yasha was forced to stay in with wards over his arms and legs. (For his safety) She looked at him sleeping she could tell he was in pain still. She bent down and kissed his check. "Don't worry Inu-Yasha, when I return I'll be stronger." with that she left the hut in the dead of the night.  
  
A/n well that's the first chapter, my poor Inu-Kun he got hurt. *Wipes tear from eye* Well add my story to your favs to keep on task with the updates and CHAO!  
  
ps. PWZ pwetty pwetty pweaze review my story! 


	2. The morning after

A/n NO I DO NOT OWN Inu-Yasha so you no sue me! : D Enjoy k and review it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 2 The morning after  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes slowly opened. He had slept well but he was still pinned to the goddamn futon and his fucking chest still hurt.  
  
"What was that last night?" he thought to himself. He could have sworn that Kagome kissed him.  
  
Maybe it was a dream. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes again; to sleep that was all he could do while his stupid human companions kept him bounded to the futon.  
  
"She's not in the village." Miroku's voice could be heard in the main room.  
  
"Yea and her bag are gone also." Inu-Yasha could hear Sango's voice.  
  
Both the voices sounded worried and concerned. Inu-Yasha drifted from sleep to try to pay attention to Miroku and Sango's conversation.  
  
"Where could she have gone," Miroku said again.  
  
"What if a demon got her?"  
  
"Don't worry we'll try to find her, don't tell Inu-Yasha." Miroku said as Inu-Yasha fully awoke.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" he yelled trying to stand up but failing.  
  
"Whoops he awoke." Miroku said as him and Sango peered into the room.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Miroku hit him with his staff.  
  
"Houshi-sama, mind his wounds." Keade said entering the room.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome has fled to train." Keade said her voice calm and sturdy.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! WHAT IF A DEMON KIDNAPPED HER!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Keade threw Inu-Yasha a note.  
  
"Dear Keade, I have left to train, somehow I must get stronger, I promise to return one day. Please do not worry, Kagome.  
  
Dear Miroku, I have left to train, please watch Inu-Yasha make sure he heals before releasing him. And prevent him from going after me. Kagome  
  
Dear Sango, Please take care of Shippo for me I hope know that I shall return, don't worry. Kagome  
  
Dear Shippo, Please watch over yourself and listen to what Sango says. I also want you to take care of Inu-Yasha make sure he doesn't get too arrogant. I love you, Kagome.  
  
Lastly Dear Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry to leave with out telling you. But I have to get stronger, for you. I promise to return to you one day. Please wait for me. Kagome."  
  
"K-Kagome.. why?" Inu-Yasha said shocked after reading the note out-loud.  
  
"I HAVE TO FIND HER!!" he yelled as he fought against the bounds.  
  
Silver energy crackled around Inu-Yasha's legs, arms and chest as he tried to stand.  
  
The other three watched in shock and concern as the han-you fought to stand.  
  
"KAGOME!!" he yelled as his body gave up the fight and crashed against the futon.  
  
"I'll wait." He said as he blacked out.  
  
A\N: WOW I made the second chapter!! LOL please R/R! I'll appreciate it! (^- ^)----@  
  
Well Chao  
  
*Izay*  
  
Ohh yea ps. Visit my animanga site! www.geocities.com/lailai_1289 sign the g/b! 


	3. The young Girl seeking strength

Chappie three!!!!  
  
OMG I ACTUALLY GOT OFF MY FAT ASS AND WROTE THIS CHAPPIE!!!!  
  
YEA GO ME!!!  
  
I'd like to make a shout out to my demented/loyal fans!!!!'  
  
ermm there's Ukyo Forever, wouldn't_u_like_2_no, Lady Night, ~Lasako~ (don't worry see here it is! ^-^;;), AnimeHuntress, Heather Carpenter, Kagome45765, and last but not least (she was the first to sign!) LAURA- CHAN!!!  
  
NOW ONTO THE 3RD CHAPTER OF STRONGER AND I GOT A DICLAIMER PPLZ!:  
  
Me no own Inu-Yasha, Takahashi-sama does (Starts to cry) This is a disclaimer so you no sue me! R/R!!^__^ There will be NO WHAT SO EVER Brittany spears "Stronger" song in this fan- fic okay Ukyo!  
  
~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~~8Y8~~~~ ~  
  
Chapter Three, The young Girl seeking strength.  
A young girl sat on a rock at the base of a pond. She had mid back black wavy hair and blue-gray eyes. This of course is our heroine KAGOME!!! She looked up into the clear blue sky as her eyes closed slightly.  
  
'I'm so very lonely' she thought as a bird flew overhead.  
  
Kagome had been on the road for two days now and she found it very different then with her companions. She had rarely gotten any sleep in fear of youkai wandering around and spotting her while asleep.  
  
And she was very lonely while traveling from town to town. And frankly she was questioning the thought of returning.  
  
Kagome clenched her eyes in pain, "I CAN'T RETURN NOW!" she said loudly clenching her fist  
  
"I WILL BECOME STRONGER!!"  
  
~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** ~~~  
  
"Young girl you can stay here as long as you wish," the old village head told Kagome as she nodded silently.  
  
"Thank you very much. Jii-chan" Kagome said kindly.  
  
"Do not worry young lady, it is no bother for us." the village head said, "But may I ask what a young beautiful girl such as you are doing traveling around alone?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the Village head with kind eyes, "I am training," she said simply as the village head nodded.  
  
"Well I'll show you to your room, eh may ask what is your name?" the village head asked  
  
"It's Higurashi Kagome," she said as the elderly man walked her out of the door on their right.  
  
"You may call me Ajibana," the village head said as they began to walk through a lovely garden. "You told me you are traveling to train, ne?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome said looking at the lovely blooming flowers.  
  
"There is a mountain not to far from here, where a very strong and skilled family dwells in the mountain side." Ajibana-san said as a house soon appeared in Kagome's viewpoint at the far-end of the garden.  
  
"Is that so?" Kagome asked as they slowly walked lightly talking, even though to Kagome this was not light talk. She might have found help.  
  
"May I ask do they train people?" Kagome asked as they walked up the steps to the house.  
  
"Yes but there is a condition, those seeking training must make it to their dojo on their own." Ajibana-san said.  
  
"Where is this dojo?" Kagome asked waiting for his response.  
  
"No one knows." Ajibana said with a laugh as Kagome face-faulted behind him.  
  
'Man just when I had found a lead!' she thought whining a bit in her mind.  
  
"But they say that those who are worthy for the training will be guided by a friendly spirit." Ajibana continued as they reached they finally reached the house.  
  
Kagome made her way for the house just to pause by the doorway, "Ajibana- jii-chan I would like to thank you once more for your hospitality and to say that I will depart for the mountain in the dawn. Thank you very much for your lead."  
  
Ajibana smiled kindly his face wrinkling slightly as his kind eyes shone at the polite young girl, "You need not that me young Kagome, but I do wish you luck!" he said waving goodbye as he walk back to the main house.  
  
~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** ~~~  
  
Kagome sat on a boulder as she began to take her shoes off. She was ecstatic to find out that behind the house she was staying in was a small hot spring! She put her shoes and socks to the side and began to take her skirt and shirt off. She had on her bathing suit since she had left Keade's village, just in case.  
  
She slowly waded into the water her leg muscles slowly relaxing from the warm water. She then dove into the water and swam a few laps around the small spring.  
  
Oh the joy she hadn't took a bath in three days and shower-to-shower was nothing compared the joy of actual water!  
  
Kagome swam back to the boulder with her stuff there and took out a pair of scissors. She wanted a new look to fit the change she was about to go through and carefully cut her mid-back hair to a length that rested upon her shoulders  
  
'Just perfect!' she thought as she viewed herself in her pocket-sized mirror, 'Not to long and short enough to still do something with it!'  
  
Kagome cleaned herself and then exited the spring drying herself with a blue and white towel.  
  
"I better get some sleep!" she told herself while entering the house, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day!"  
  
~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** ~~~  
  
The morning sun lazily rose turning the sky a lovely shade of pink, purple and orange as Kagome walked away from the village heads house, she had on tight black jeans and a pink tank-top that showed off her slim midriff.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Kagome said talking to an old man at a hut selling goods.  
  
"Yes young girl?" He said as Kagome showed him her bag along with some items, "Would you consider trading these items for some of your things?"  
  
The man's eyes widened and he took in Kagome's items, an extra hairbrush, a large sleeping bag, her school uniform, a hat, some sweaters, two jeans, and her school shoes.  
  
'This girl must be from a foreign land, she would be able to trade for all my goods with only half of her stuff.' he thought  
  
"Why yes young lady you can take anything you please from here." He said as Kagome gave him the items.  
  
"Thank you" she said, as she looked at all the items he had.  
  
There was a lovely kimono with sukura blossoms, a few straw hats, lots of various foods, different sizes and pairs of slippers, socks, ribbons for ladies, and sword, containers for water (and even more items that I don't feel like thinking up.)  
  
"I'll take this, and this, uhh and a few of those! Oh my I'm gonna need a sword!" Kagome said as she picked things from the old man's stand.  
  
"Thank you!!" Kagome said as she walked off down a trail that lead into the forest.  
  
"NO THANK YOU!!!" The old man said waving good-bye to Kagome, 'What a foolish young girl!' He thought as Kagome disappeared into the forest.  
  
~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~** ~~~  
  
A/n: lol I finished this chappy Go me!!!! *Pats self on back* I'm sorry about the time it took me to update it, but he he it's better then other peeps! ^^; * Sees readers getting anger cause there isn't any chapter 4 yet* umm err I'm just gonna go to my room and write more okay!? *Runs off before readers kill her* 


	4. Higashikuni Dojo

Higashikuni dojo.  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
A/n okay so I f~i~n~a~l~l~y made my chapter four, sorry but some of my chapters might be uploading later than well errm usual (they're always late.) 'cause I got grounded and I'm going to be posting these chappies from my school laptop. So I better quit my jabbering and get on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer (it's plain and simple!)  
  
I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAMA DOES. With that said no one can sue my poor ass!  
  
.okay on to my story.  
  
STRONGER CHAPTER FOUR-HIGASHIKUNI DOJO  
  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
Kagome's arms gently played with the early sunlight as she stretched. A gently breeze blew ruffling her now short black hair.  
  
She had been walking in the forest for half an hour and had no idea how much further she had.  
  
'I wonder if I'm strong enough for their strange training.' Kagome doubted herself as she climbed up a hill.  
  
The mountain was soon coming into view and as Kagome continued walking on a barely visible path to its base. Every now and again looked around for the help that Ajibana-jii-chan had told her of.  
  
'..nothing yet. I wonder how Inu-Yasha is doing?'  
  
*****  
  
"INU-YASHA YOU HAVE TO EAT!!!" Shippo yelled holding fish and rice at Inu- Yasha's face.  
  
"I told you whelp I'm not hungry!" Inu-Yasha said pissed off.  
  
'Kagome, I hope your came to your damn senses and is getting your ass back here!' Inu-Yasha thought as Shippo continued to try to feed the still bounded Inu-Yasha. (Bwahahaha I'll never let him free!! :P~)  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome would be very mad if she knew that you were being a baby and not eating!" Shippo said with a 'matter of fact' tone to his young voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha thought of that possibility, he could see her trying to baby feed him; he'd refuse just 'cause of his pride, then she'd beg, and he'd give in and enjoy (in side) being nursed back to health by her.  
  
But there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that Shippo was going to baby feed him and him actually putting up with it.  
  
"THERE!" Shippo yelled catching Inu-Yasha off guard and slapping a paralyzing scroll on him.  
  
"WHY YOU!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN THEY LET ME GO!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Shippo fed him.  
  
"If ever!"  
  
****  
  
'I bet he's yelling right about now,' Kagome thought sweat dropping as she walked on a mountain path.  
  
The path she was on was curved and little by little her body was giving way to the pain in her legs from walking for three days and the heat in the early summer morning.  
  
'STOP AND REST!' her body was screaming at her, but she knew this was the only way.  
  
"I need to make it, I need to find the dojo, for Inu-Yasha" Kagome muttered as every word slowly became louder.  
  
"I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER FOR HIM!!!" she screamed as she made it up a hill.  
  
She could see a shining light about a hundred yards away she stared at it, as it grew brighter.  
  
'What is that?' She thought as her eyes squinted to get a better view of the suspicious light.  
  
A human's body slowly appeared after the light. It was a boy, around 17 or 18. The boy was shirt less and wearing white long pants and from where Kagome was standing she could tell he was muscular.  
  
'Who is that?' Kagome thought as she noticed the boy was staring at her and motioning her to come over to where he was.  
  
She stared back dumbfound as her face redden slightly and she contemplated about the cute guy asking her to come closer.  
  
'Ajibana-jii-chan told me that those who are strong enough to get the training will be helped, maybe he's help.' Kagome thought as her courage rose and she walked over to the boy fast.  
  
"You're looking for training." The boy said more like a statement then a question. Kagome looked at him taking in his features he was taller than Inu-Yasha, had black hair that was straight and to mid black tied in a messy ponytail.  
  
"Yes" Kagome said nodding  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." She said bowing  
  
"Feh, I doubt you are worthy enough for my training." The boy said his voice deep, calm and arrogant, not matching his handsome face.  
  
"Well we mustn't waste time here, I need to see if you are truly strong enough for my training." The boy scowled as Kagome began to feel her temper rise.  
  
The boy noted this and with a flick of his arm they disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and the boy appeared in front of two large light blue gates.  
  
Kagome looked a little shocked from the strange ride to where ever they were.  
  
"Come this way." The boy said as the gate open on it's own.  
  
There was dark green grass that framed a large house that rested atop of a hill. It was so beautiful Kagome had to gasp.  
  
The boy led Kagome up a path and up the stone steps to the house.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask you but what is your name?" Kagome asked sheepishly.  
  
The boy had been rude to her when they met and she had been courteous he at least should have been the same.  
  
"It's Gombei Higashikuni," he said as they climbed the steps. "And welcome to the Higashikuni dojo."  
  
Kagome finally saw the large house, or rather small castle. It was beautiful. Who ever must have designed this house must be rich and some warlord.  
  
There were large double doors and a closed walkway that encircled the entire house.  
  
The clearing that the house rested upon gave you the view of the whole mountain and village at its base.  
  
Before she could finish gaping at the house and landscape Gombei spoke again.  
  
"You may eat something and after that I will test you that is," Gombei said his voice cold and icy as Kagome turned to see his dark green eyes. "if you are much too frightened to go through it."  
  
Kagome clenched her fist as she stared at him. "Don't worry Higashikuni- sensei."  
  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
a/n well now that that's done I'm like gonna eat some food and go back to write before I get jumped by my fans (if I got any) SO CHAO!!!  
  
Izay 


	5. Training with a mad man

I'm going to make this chapter simple and clean, I DON'T own Inu-Yasha copy  
right viz and Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
Ch. 5 Training with a mad man.  
  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
Kagome was led into the mini-castle. It wasn't as lavish as the out side, it was pretty spaced out. But every now and then you'd find a futon or couch that accented to the houses emptiness.  
  
She also didn't find any servants. Gombei led her in the building to a far off room. It was the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen seemed as if fit for an emperor, it was spacious with many holes for cooking pots and built in areas for pounding mochii and roasting pits.  
  
The sun light shone on a stone table as Gombei looked at Kagome, "Sit foolish girl do you wish to eat while standing?" he said dryly as she obeyed.  
  
The stone table was cold as Kagome waited for her food.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" Gombei asked her.  
  
"Some---" she began as he cut her off.  
  
"Here." He said not even taking her request and handing her some rice and smoked fish.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said as Gombei sat in front of her.  
  
The fish tasted wonderful as Kagome sank her teeth in it. She had been hungry all day and knew if she rested she would never get back up.  
  
Kagome thought of Inu-Yasha again. His face was and would be forever etched in her memory. She closed her eyes so she could just hold onto the image of him for a little longer.  
  
Gombei looked at her, she had the face of one silently and painfully suffering, like him. His dark green eyes softened for a second as he reminisced about his past, and sad future that awaited him.  
  
Gombei shook his head, 'I need to find the perfect pupil, and I need to test her.' Gombei thought as his eyes hardened.  
  
"WAKE UP GIRL!!" he yelled shaking Kagome out of her daze. "I don't want to waste my time sitting here while you take a nap!"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth, 'He won't be breaking me that easy!' she thought as she gulped down her food.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay girl, you've eaten, now it's time for your test!" Gombei said while they stood outside in a field of grass.  
  
The wind gently blew swaying the grass as Kagome readied herself for Gombei to attack her.  
  
He looked at her calmly as he began to walk up to her. "Let the test begin." He said as he touched her chest where her heart was.  
  
'He's reading my heart?!' Kagome thought as her body coursed with a warm feeling as she felt her heart being touched deeply.  
  
The sensation was strange and irked Kagome, but as much as she wanted to pull away and hit Gombei-sensei yelling "Pervert" at the top of her lungs, she refused.  
  
Gombei stepped back and looked Kagome over he nodded a small nod of approval and turned to leave.  
  
"Gombei-sensei!!" Kagome called after him as he entered the house once again. "What should I do now?"  
  
Gombei turned his head to look at her behind his shoulder, "Isn't it obvious, get your big yellow bag and follow me to your room."  
  
*****  
  
Gombei lead Kagome up stairs in the house.  
  
'This is such a big house,' Kagome thought as they climbed on step after another. She gathered her courage and tried to break the silence between them, "Gombei-sensei, this is such a large house, do you live here alone?"  
  
"Yes." He replied silently as they finally reached a door at the end of the stairs.  
  
The large door slowly opened as if it had never been opened before. The sight before Kagome's eyes was a view from a fairy tale.  
  
There was a pool of gurgling warm water and a small stone table, like the one below, and a large bed draped with large furs.  
  
The wind blew into the room keeping it cool and bright with the late afternoon sunlight.  
  
Kagome walked in to the room and stared at it in wonder, "I- I-is this all for me?" she asked clearly in a slight shock.  
  
"Is there any other person that is my new aprentince?" Gombei asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Thank you Gombei-sensei!" Kagome said as she bowed to Gombei.  
  
"My room is down stair, you make your own food for dinner and training will start tomorrow." He said leaving the room with the his every so calm and observative poker face.  
  
Kagome began to unpack her clothes, pillow, blanket, tooth-brush, soap, etc. (all of us girls carry to much for our own good! ^_^)  
  
She arranged her stuff in the room and grabbed her cd player and some water and went to the open window.  
  
When she peered her head out of the curtains she was surpised to find a balkoney. And feeling couragouis she walked onto the balconey and looked at the view.  
  
She sat against the houses wall and watched the land scape. It was so beautiful, the crystal clear sky, the steep dangerous mountains, and the wild untamed forest.  
  
'The forest,' she thought as she stood up, 'It always reminds me of Inu- Yasha.'  
  
Kagome's heart began to pulse in pain, it had been doing that when ever she thought of him. Was she truly in love with him? Kagome was sure it was unrequited love and it would only be wise to give up on him and find a nice human boy, but she couldn't draw herself from him. She was forever bounded to him.  
  
She could feel her eyes sting with the imminent tears but she swalloed hard and forced her self not to begin to cry, she would be strong, strong for him.  
  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
"WAKE UP GIRL!!!" shouted Gombei as Kagome flew from her bed in a flash.  
  
"KAYAAAAAAA" she yelled as her eyes began to adjust to the still dark room.  
  
Gombei stood at the foot of her bed with a sour look on his face. He wore a black jacket that was open with black pants, "Get your ass out of bed!" he shouted as Kagome quickly scrambled out of bed.  
  
'Damit the sun hasn't even rose!' Kagome whinned in her mind as she groggily scratched her eyes.  
  
"I want you out side, dressed and ready in fifteen minutes!" Gombei said with his normal arrogant voice as he jumped out the window.  
  
"What the-" Kagome started to mumble, "I am beginning to hate Gombei- sensei."  
  
She hurridly brushed her hair and changed into black training pants (she had found it yesterday while putting her clothes away) and a white bady- tee.  
  
******  
  
Yesterday Kagome had discovered a pole that lead down from her balconey to the ground floor, and now she was lacking time so she decided to grab an apple and some rice cakes from her bag and slide down the pole.  
  
Gombei stood near a tree with the perfect look of anouence and arrogence, "You are 2 minutes and 39 seconds late!" He yelled at Kagome.  
  
'Wonder if he changes that stick up his ass from time to time?' Kagome thought as Gombei hit her in her stomach.  
  
"From now on you shall not be late again!" He yelled as he walked off. "I want you one foot behind me at all times during training!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach in hopes to relive the pain.  
  
"Yes sensei" she said feeblily.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome struggled on a sloop her face was beaded with sweat as she tried to climb the steep slope. Gombei had done something to her, she felt as if she was lugging a weight as heavy as her.  
  
She tried to wipe the sweat as her foot slipped and she fell down the slope.  
  
"Your gonna have to do better then that if you can't carry your own weight how the hell do you expect to complete my training?!" Gombei said from a tree.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and struggled to stand, "YOU WON'T BREAK ME!!" she yelled as she began the slope again. "I WILL COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING YOU ASSHOLE!!"  
  
With that said Kagome completed the slope and stood there huffing and puffing as she stood.  
  
"Good. now moving onto the rest of the mountain!" Gombei said as his long black hair swayed in the sunlight. ******  
  
After Kagome hiked around the mountain they returned to the summit.  
  
"Here." Said Gombei as he touched her legs and arms, now the weight doubled.  
  
The invisible weights were so heavy that Kagome couldn't stand any more. As she laid on the ground still bearing the weight as she looked up at Gombei.  
  
She put her hands on the ground and pushed herself off the ground.  
  
"There's no way in fucking hell I'll quit!" yelled Kagome standing and staring at Gombei with Inu-Yasha's scowl plastered on her face.  
  
'That's the attitude.' Gombei thought as he led Kagome away from the house and back to the mountain.  
  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
Gombei had made Kagome first hike the mountain from the bottam to the top with weights as heavy as her.  
  
Then she had to climb the mountain with even more weights on. If you think that was bad enough Gombei conducted a little hike through the forest, on the tree tops! After that Kagome cleaned the inside of the house with one old rag.  
  
Kagome's mucels ached, her aches ached! As she laid in the pool of warm water.  
  
If only she could stay like this, not moving her body didn't ache. She sumurged her body into the pool a little deeper. The ceramic pool seemed like 5-6 feet deep and could fit 4 people comfortable.  
  
She had to be carful, Gombei's invisible weights were still attached to her even with her clothes off and if she sunk down too low her energy-zapped body probably couldn't bring her back up.  
  
'Ohh what a fun time I'll have with Mad-man-Gombei!" Kagome muttered cleaning her self with rose smelling soap.  
  
~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~  
  
End of Chappie.was this five? I dunno it took me a while to right this one, call it- 'Fricken history work-writers block' ...(-if there is anything wrong with my dots it's the damn laptops prob. Not mine!  
  
Well I need to wrap this up to try and trick my buddy Sey.  
  
SEE YOU ALL LATERS!!!  
  
Chao (NO it's right I'm Hispanic and this is how panimanian's write it.I know the italian's write it ciao....so nvm!)  
  
Izay Alohalani  
  
Ps-sorry that our friend inu-kun never made an appearance in this one but errm I wanted to focus on Kagome-san more.  
  
(finally this is the end of my longest a/n! (^-^)----@ 


	6. longing and a secret

Stronger, Chapter six.  
  
Okay, I feel so proud for my self!!! I'm actually starting a chapter SIX!!! WOOOWHOOOOO!!!! *Dances around room with dog. * But I haven't been online in ages!!! Speaking of ages, I talked to an old friend and guess wut the sick-bastard does, play a fricken trick on me!!!! :P~ and I then got in trouble for going out when I'm not suppose to, (damit!!) and then me and my bud 'olu pay him back and my comp. Freezes and I wasn't able to finish the prank and now I'm not supposed to go online till hmmm was it Tuesday? *Ponders that since this is Monday* heh heh oh well!!  
  
^ To those who hate a/n's skip ahead I'm about to talk about my fav. IY stories!! (^-^) ^ The golden book- I really like that one a must read if you enjoy ficeys w/ that angst feeling in the beginning then turns all romantic!  
  
I've changed and I'm singing my song- THIS ONE IS SOOOOOOO VERY VERY KEWL!! Ponchita is a great writer and it makes me feel ashamed! Basically Kagome gets fed up w/ inu-kun and trains in her world, she returns KICK ASS!! And has the ultimate sessy-mask! She has given up on inu-kun (boohoo) but she's fallen in love with a sliver-haired youkai in her dreams, might I add this certain youkai has a crescent moon and stripes, hmm guess who that could be COUGH SESSY-CHAN COUGH!!! I think I have a bit of a cold! But must read!!  
  
For the Love of Rin- THIS ONE'S FINISHED!!! I had started reading it long ago when rare started it and umm forgot it! ^^;; But I've found it again and have Hmmmm..lets just say I'm half way through!! but a really good k/s fic!! and has a prologue (I think that's it!) called 'before rin!'  
  
okay that's enough waste of chappie space if you wanna know my favs then you can check my favs! ohh yea before I forget thanks for all the KIND reviews!! I'd like to thank you all!!! and Lasako I read kisses and caresses, good job for first fic and good luck w/ Kenny!!! BWAHAHAHAHA RUN KENNY RUN!!! read it but lemon-haters beware! (even though it's not that much of a gross lemon) the romantic scenes and cute!!!  
  
okay okay on to the story!! gomen!!  
  
I don't own inu-co but one day one day I will!! (gets hit with shoe) okay me no own I just use them to waste my slow teen-age life with!!  
  
stronger chapter six,  
  
longing and secret.  
  
Kagome stirred in bed. It was 2:38 am and she had roughly about 2 hours and 20 minutes of dreamtime left before her second dose of hell.  
  
She turned this way and that as if trying to run away from her nightmare.  
  
******Dream*********  
  
Kikyou (wut eva!) gently caressed Inu-Yasha's face by the God tree.  
  
"We were so lucky that, that shrew, what was her name Kanami, oh what ever her name is we are so lucky she left us!" Kikyou's deep annoying voice pulsated in the valley as a transparent Kagome watched the scene helpless.  
  
"Yes we are." Inu-Yasha said snuggling into Kikyou's lap, "I don't know what we could have done if, Kagami, no that wasn't it Kari I think that was it never left."  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha to think that wench had feelings for you what an eerily disgusting feeling!" Kikyou said as she stroked Inu-yasha's hair.  
  
"No, no this isn't right!" Kagome's distant voice said, "Inu-Yasha would never do that!"  
  
Kikyou slid her hand to her legs and pulled out a dagger.  
  
"No Inu-yasha!!!" Kagome fought to stand tears flowing down her checks as she watched Kikyou raise the dagger above Inu-yasha's heart.  
  
"COME JOIN ME!!" she yelled as she dropped her arm.  
  
"NOOO Inu-Yasha nooo!!!" Kagome yelled shutting her eyes as Kikyou's dagger pierced Inu-Yasha's skin.  
  
Kagome bolted up in bed clutching her heart. It felt as if Kikyou had stabbed her instead of Inu-Yasha.  
  
She glanced around the room, where was she? As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she remembered she was in the mountain's training with Gombei.  
  
'I better get ready that jerk will be here in a matter of no time.' Kagome thought slipping off her shorts and tank top and putting on her training clothes.  
  
She had rested well last night her muscles didn't ache as much as yesterday. Once she was clothed and had fixed the bed she exited the room and walked down the stairs.  
  
'I don't see the jerk! Where is he?!' she thought reaching the foot of the stairs as she glanced at her watch. 'WHAT THE--- It's only 3:02!!'  
  
Kagome had an idea she'd take a stroll around the grounds, they looked very beautiful and tempted her to walk in them.  
  
Grabbing an apricot and a roll she silently went out of the house. Or at least she thought.  
  
********  
  
Gombei stood in the shadows as it sharpened his features Turing his look from 'hard-ass-master-you-wanna-kill' to 'some-one-with-a-dark-secret.'  
  
He watched as Kagome left eating the roll in her left hand. She had woken him up from his meditation earlier. How you ask? When he had touched her heart he had not only judged her but had also connected with her, if she felt sadness he felt it, anger, confusion, joy, hatred all of them he felt it!  
  
And just a while ago he had felt a waver of sadness and hatred, they were very, very strong. Even though she had a pure righteous heart, it seemed when her emotions changed they were strong, but only lasted for a second.  
  
This is why Gombei had chose her, he was just like her, not in appearance but in spirit. She had wanted to help others, him to be precise and that's why he decided to help her.  
  
If he did his job right enough then her and him would have their dreams fulfilled.  
  
Pretty short, ne? but hey I got my point across, I hope! but r/r and I also wanna tell you about my original story it's posted at www.fictionpress.net and under the p/n 'Izay' and the title is 'The one I've loved.' read it and review, you might get lost.  
  
Ciao (happy?)  
  
Izay Alohalani  
  
ps. n-e 1 ever read 'Planet Ladder?' is yes do you know if a # 6 is coming, no one knows!! ;___; greatly appreciated!! 


	7. Release

lol I'm B~A~C~K!!! so very, very sorry that I havn't updated in a while, but ehh ehmmm hmm. I can't seem to be able to think up a lie. heh heh BUT NOW THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST A/N!!! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
  
feedback:  
  
Invisible Cheese Girl: interesting name. Oh course I will continue this fic. even tho others want to complete it for me. you reading this Luminaglow? O.o and thank you soo very much for the info on planet ladder I was beginning to think she died or somthin' (I do that from time to time lol) but thanks!!  
  
Lasako: I've done that before had to get tweezers to get it out.. ouch!! And this is gombei's big secret kay, come closer, closer, closer!!! YOU'VE GOTTA READ IT YOUR SELF!!!!! lol it shall come soon because I'm thinking as I go! And I hope you have your weeding dress on!  
  
*begins ceromony*  
  
Izay: Lasako, do you take Gombei to be your unlawfully wedded husband?  
  
Lasako: I do.  
  
Izay: And Gomb-- *looks as empty chair that once had ropes around them* where the hell did Gombei go!!!  
  
Gombei running for his life: SAVE ME!!!!!!!  
  
~~~ lol guess it won't happen!! so sorry  
  
Arella: wow I actually accomplished my goal kewl!!! But all of these questions will soon be answered!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
AkureiTomoe: kewl I thank you for reviewing!!! and keep reading!!  
  
Heather: HEY GURL!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
AND NOW ONTO STRONGER CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: IZAY NO OWN INU-YASHA!! AND SORRY FOR ALL THE TIMES THE F WORD IS SAID IN THIS FIC! HEHEH!! (^_^)  
  
7. Release  
  
Inu-Yasha lay of the futon with his amber eyes closed. IT had been two weks and three days since Kagome had left and he had completely recovered.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly as they sparkeled with the mid afternoon sunlight.  
  
It was true he had recovered, but ..he was still bound to the futon.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!! IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF WEEKS!! WHEN THE F----" Inu-Yasha stopped in mid rant as the bounds suddenly disappeared with a small flicker of light.  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly stood and looked around the room blinking. "Did I just stand up?" he asked the room right before he slamed his head against the wall.  
  
Mirokuy and Sango quickly entered the extra room to see Inu-Yasha with his head in the wall.  
  
***outside***  
  
"Mommy, look!! The house grew an ugly face!!!" A little boy said as his mother led him away from the house and a fuming Inu-Yasha.  
  
"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE WELP!!! COME BACK HERE AND FUCKING SAY THAT TO MY FICKING FACE!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Miroku and Sango pulle him out of the wall.  
  
"What in the world were you doing?" Miroku asked looking at the large hole in the side of Keade's wall.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISSNES!" Inu-Yasha said leaving the room.  
  
"Where do you think your going!" a small voice said as Inu-Yasha looked down to see a small Shippo glaring at him.  
  
"Going to find Kagome, what do you think!?" Inu-Yasha yeled "Get the hell out of my way!!"  
  
Shippo stood his ground trying to intimidate the older han-you trying to make his way out of the village.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked straight at him with the same intensity in his raging amber eyes, "Out of my way before you regret it!" he yelled in a calm voice. (possibable?)  
  
"NO! You'll be the one to regret it!" retorted Shippo narroeing his eyes.  
  
"I think he ran down here!" Sango said as Miroku and her ran down a trail.  
  
A few yards ahead lay a spraweled and passed out Shippo.  
  
"Shippo." Sango said quietly picking up the small kit that was sporting the latest style personally created by Inu-Yasha. Bumps. In fact, large bumps the size of ripe oranges peeking through his red hair.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango asked cradling him in her arms as she lived up to her promise to Kagome.  
  
"I don' wanna go sleep sleep Ka~go~me~!" slurred Shippo going back to sleep.  
  
"That answers 'in which direction' but where is Inu-Yasha now?" Mirroku asked and as if on que a scream was heard above their heads.  
  
"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! !!!!!!!!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha as he flew 20 feet across Miroku & co's heads breaking the tops of trees as he flew backwards.  
  
He continued flying until a large and old tree broke his flight.  
  
"What the-" Inu-Yasha began but was cut off with "Was it a demon!?" from Miroku as they ran towards him as he picked himself up from the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran again to the outskirts of the village. And once again Sango & co saw Inu-yasha's second flight over head as he crashed into the same tree.  
  
"Is it a barrier houshi-sama?" asked Sango as Inu-Yasha flew over head. They were seated by a stream eating lunch. (shippo woke up)  
  
"It seems like it." Miroku said as Inu-Yasha sped again. "It must be strong to be able to hold back Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hey Miroku do you think Kagome could of done it?" Asked shippo chasing a butterfly as Inu-Yasha flew across their airspace again.  
  
"Possibley," was all Miroku could say as a han-you with his hair matted with twigs and leaves charged up to him and prepared to give him brain damage.  
  
"BRAKE THE FUCKING BARRIER!!" Inu-Yasha yelled shaking Miroku.  
  
"Why hello Inu-Yasha, finally realized you can't brake the barrier by shear strength?" Miroku calmly said. as Inu-Yasha continued shaking him trying to get a different answer.  
  
"JUST DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY HUMAN!!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I can't." Miroku replied.  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped Miroku and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shippo asked breaking the silence as Inu-Yasha slowly walked away.  
  
Inu-Yasha made no response. Shippo rose from Sango's lap just to feel a hand pull him back as he looked at Sango.  
  
She shook her head and he sat back down in her lap.  
  
Inu-yasha soon came to the edge of the barrier. Unlike other barriers that sent a steady pulse of excrushianting pain through out his body this one just pushed him back as a warm protective feeling creeped down his spine and into his heart.  
  
He continued walking, keeping on the barriers edge. He followed the barrier trace where it led to.  
  
It spread around the fields and through his forest, away from the well and back to the village outskirts.  
  
Now onto the next test. Inu-yasha grabbed a rock and threw it at the barrier. It passed through, but the barrier still kept him out.  
  
He could smell and hear Shippo walking up behind him as he called to him, "Hey whelp go get me that rock!"  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes and grumbled something like 'useless lazy dog.' and retrieved it. He placed the rock into the eyes of a wide-eyed Inu-Yahsha.  
  
'The barrier isn't trying to keep me out,.. It's trying to keep my in!' Inu- Yasha thought as he dropped the rock and walked away.  
  
Kagome sat silently clenching her eyes closed as she concintatrated hard. 'So he finally gave up.' she thought 'At least the barrier worked.' She gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
Today Gombei was teaching her barriers, with a eadly and original mothod.  
  
Kagome opens her eyes as she sits calmly bathed in sliver light as hundreds of youkai crash against her barrier to have a light snack.  
  
"The eighth hour is done, lets see if you can last 16 more." Gombei said laying on a tree limb. "These small-fries are really hungry, and a young miko in training are their favorite food!" Gombei said closing his eyes and biting into a apple.  
  
Kagome rubbed her toungue in her mouth trying to get the last of moister as she saw Gombei through ¾ of the apple into the dirt. '16 hours!' she whinned in her mind.  
  
So far she had gotten those weigths doubled three times over, climbed the side of the mountain with only her arms and legs for a warm up. And had to float over a very dangerous youkai only being able to float three feet out of it's grasp.  
  
And today that prick Gombei was planning to feed her battered and aching body to hundreds of youkai!  
  
"I WON'T DO IT!!!" Kagome yelled raising to her feet as the youkai stirred and became excited.  
  
"NOT ANYMORE!!!!!" she yelled as the valley filled with burning and hungry sliver light.  
  
Gombei opened his eyes from his tree and nodded 'She killed everyone with one attack, well done.' he thought jumping off the limb and walking to Kagome who stood huffing and puffing in a totally cleared field.  
  
Kagome heard a low clap as her eyes snapped open and she turned to her right to see Gombei sarcastically clapping at her.  
  
"Welcome to level II" He said turning to leave "You've got the rest of the day off."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly as she looked up at the setting sun. "The days already over you jackass!"  
  
She stretched her tiered arms and began to make her way up the steep slope to the house. "Wonder how long my reservations in hell are?" she asked no one really as she walked in the sunset.  
  
chappie end!!!  
  
~~~Bonus author time!!!~~~  
  
Izay with her head down. : This is a message to any of you who feel like getting revenge is the answer..(looks to side) it is the answer but, but, ..but.... I WANT REVENGE!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Izay getting slapped repeatedly by a boy with medium length hair: WRONG ANSWER!!!!!!  
  
Izay hushing up again: Revenge is a very bad thing..if you don't pull it off correctly... (looks at boy :sey: ) You should never try to get back a twisted, evil, caniving, jaunty, sick, did I already say evil? ;shrugs:, BASTERD!!!!!  
  
Sey hitting Izay once more:...(evil glare)  
  
Izay: ermm I mean REVENGE IS BAD..  
  
Sey: more like it! (turns to leave.)  
  
Izay whispering: but murder is better! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (j/k)  
  
ppl never try to get revenge over Sey, he's always jumpy and sneaky, oh yea and murder is no good to!  
  
THANKS ALL FOR REVIEWS AND I MIGHT HAVE SOME Gom/Kag stuff but it's a bit twisted!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
WELL BYE ALL!!! (gets hit with shoe)  
  
Sey: SEY KNOWS ALL AND READS ALL!!! HEH HEH HEH!! PH33R M3!!!!  
  
Izay running away now.  
  
Chao 


	8. Training Comes to an End

Stronger chapter eight  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
Training Comes  
  
To an End  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
A/n: MY SCHOOL HAS FINALLY ENDED!!! *Dances for joy* YEAH *keeps dancing* If ne 1 cares I'm a soon 2 be 9th grader!!! Wahoo go me!! And my best friends are also going to the same high school as me!! *Still dancing* hey if ne one goes to CHS in Columbus then hi!! E-mail me and we can become buddies!! But hey ne body else that lives ne where else then hey e-mail me and we can still be buddies!!! *Now dancing with a random stuff animal* hehhehe but my e-mail is blue_sparkles@hotmail.com!!! Yeah and now onto the ficcy!!!!  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
*~~*~~ Dream ~~*~~*  
  
The view in front of Kagome was black little by little shapes became apparent and she could see the same scene as from before. Kagome was immobile as before her legs were numb all she could do was watch as the shapes became clearer.  
  
The old, mysterious, ancient god tree loomed over her as she saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyou in each other's arms. This was the Kagome free world in which Inu-Yasha and Kikyou resided in, and this was the haunting dream that she experienced night after night.  
  
She continued to watch her dream to the point that the points of views changed. From a well-hidden place in Kikyou's kimono a dagger emerged. It gleamed in the dim shade of the tree. Kikyou's once cold hard brown eyes rested on Kagome who lay on the floor not able to move.  
  
Kikyou's eyes shone with rage, hatred, despite and another emotion that Kagome couldn't detect. The dagger gleamed with the excitement that soon awaited it. It would have new blood on it's blade. Kikyou jabbed the dagger and Kagome screamed in pain.  
  
*~~*~~ End Dream ~~*~~*  
  
Kagome quickly awoke in her bed. She gently touched her chest involuntary were Kikyou had stabbed her in her dream to find nothing but her pajamas. She gave a sigh of relief as she got out of bed and willed her mind to change her clothes. In a flash her comfortable pajamas were changed for her training clothes. She grabbed a fruit off a table, closed her eyes and in a flash she left her room on the first floor for the tree in the courtyard in which she waited for Gombei at.  
  
He came a few minutes after Kagome got comfortable and she jumped down to see the always grouchy, stuck up asshole of a sensei standing calmly as the morning sun rose.  
  
"Sit" Gombei command  
  
Kagome sat on the moist wet earth and waited for further instructions from Gombei. "Now watch." Gombei said as his body was engulfed in a crimson light and his form buckled and his skin withered as he slowly changed into a small black fox and looked at Kagome expectantly.  
  
She stared at him and repressed the urge to squeeze the now cute sensei kitsune to death. As if Gombei felt her urge to suffocate his new form he gave her a warning snarl and spoke into her mind.  
  
'Do what I just did little girl.' He spoke clearly into Kagome's mind.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. A strange warmth spread into Kagome's body as her skin began to crawl. Her body ached as the strange warmth changed into pain. It continued to spread through out her body as she felt her self shrink by half.  
  
She was surrounded by a transparent silver curtain that slowly merged into the air. The world around her had grown or rather yet she had shrunk. Kagome quickly opened her mouth to say something but only a small whine came out.  
  
'What the hell is going on!' Kagome thought as she looked around for an answer in Gombei's fox face that- wait was in the same range of view as she was!  
  
'I changed!! I'm a fox!!' Kagome thought as Gombei was engulfed in crimson light again and changed into his regular form.  
  
"That will do I suppose." Gombei said coldly as he began to walk away.  
  
Kagome began yapping at him but was ignored as Gombei swiftly walked away. 'HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CHANGE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!' Kagome said in his head clearly.  
  
"That is what you have the rest of the day for." Gombei said as he disappeared from sight.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
A small sliver fox ran through a field. The silky smooth silver fur glistened while its head bobbed up and down as it pranced in the long grass that carefully concealed it. (Okay I know what your thinking, 'this isn't the discovery channel so why show so much detail on the flippen fox!!' But heheh this is a special fox!)  
  
The fox quickly glanced over its shoulder to see a massive pair of beady eyes as a worm youkai came into the lovely fields view.  
  
'Damn I can't lose it!!' Kagome thought as her still fox body jumped out of the way of one of the worm's tongues.  
  
'I have to get some where and HIDE!!' Kagome thought as she tripped over a log. She regretfully raised her head to come face to face with the worm's poisonous tongues.  
  
The worm began to strike its prey when it was blinded with sliver light and was greeted with a mouth of decaying wood.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
'CRAP!!!' Kagome shut her eyes reading for her slow and unjust death to find nothing but a cold breeze.  
  
Her cobalt eyes opened slowly to find herself sitting on top of Gombei's building. 'I must have teleported here!'  
  
Kagome looked over the side to come face to face with a 26 ft drop. 'I guess I'll just go into my room!' she thought as she began to close her eyes.  
  
After a minute of concentrating she left the roof. Kagome opened her eyes cautiously to find her self in her room.  
  
After a sigh of relief she closed her eyes again and tried to return to her original form. She could see her self sitting on the large bed her dark raven hair gleaming slightly in the setting sun. She was wearing her large comfy shirt.  
  
Slowly Kagome felt a tingle at her arms and legs. And then the wind started to blow. At first slowly but steadily it picked up pace. The wind was swirling around her and her body continued to feel the tingle that was surging throughout her body. She opened her eyes in a flash to see her soft flawless hand in her lap.  
  
"I'M BACK!!!!" Kagome yelled jumping out of the bed. She began to laugh her head off as she stood proudly.  
  
"That prick Gombei can't stop me!!" Kagome said still laughing.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
Gombei could hear the sounds of different animals from Kagome's room. "Seems like she taught herself how to change back and also into different forms." he said dryly. He had kept an eye on Kagome by locking into her heart and he saw how she had fared with the youkai that he had created.  
  
Gombei's dark green eyes flashed misceviously from under neath his raven black hair as he looked up at the ceiling, "Tomorrow is the day of the last test. I hope she passes her test."  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
Well that's the end of the eight chappie. ^0^ The next one's a doozy!! Lets hope y'all don't dub me a prev cause it just might be a lime!! BUT I'M NOT TELLING WITH WHOOOO!!!! *Izay begins to laugh histaricly. Then Karemoke, Wai'olu, and Dark Angel all hit her till she passes out.*  
  
Karemoke: hmm I think we hit her too hard, that time. Wonder if she'll get brain damage? 


	9. The last Test

good A/n hewwo peeps!! If ne of my words are misspelled gomen I forget to use spell check every once and a while. ^-^;;; Well ya this is my lime chappie, no I do not write lemons, but sadly from time to time I come across them. I don't enjoy them though, I AM NOT HENTAI!!! On a different note this is going to be one of my longest chappies!!! So enjoy. And I DON'T own inukun and his buddies such a sad truth. T_T  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~  
*****~~  
  
The Last Test.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~  
*****~~  
  
Kagome began the ascent of the many stairs up to her room. 'This is going to be hard. I'm sooo tired and full!!' she mentally complained.  
  
While she was on the 10th stair she heard Gombei's voice in the hall. "You may sleep in late." he said and she nodded and continued her climb.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~ (in 1st person *~*=pov change kay)  
  
*~*  
  
I leap through the trees in Inu-Yasha's forest. Oh how the excitement was tearing me inside. I would see him again! It's been so long!  
  
I feel the wind twirl my hair and kiss my face as I leap from the limb to the next tree. 'I'm going to sneak up on him; I bet he'll yell his lungs when I actually sneak up on him! Heh"  
  
I could see the great god tree and speed up my approach. Finally I came to rest on the large branch I see Inu-Yasha sitting stubbornly staring nowhere. 'He hasn't noticed me yet. This concealing spell is working perfectly!' Footsteps draw Inu-Yasha and my attention. Kikyou is making her way up the hill to Inu-Yasha.  
  
He stands and hugs Kikyou, who hugs him back. "I've missed you." He says as I still watch from the tree.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-chan, did you wait here long?" she says in a sugary sweet voice that turns my stomach.  
  
'Bitch always putting on that goody-two-shoes act to get what she wants.' I snarl in my head I have definitely been around Gombei to long!  
  
"No not that long." Inu-Yasha continues as they sit by the foot of the tree in each other's arms. I decide to jump down and get a better look at Kikyou's new attempt to kill Inu-Yasha.  
  
Silently my foot touches the grass 25 ft away from them I begin to walk up the hill. A barrier! God damn it that slut Kikyou put up a barrier between them.  
  
My legs are soon enveloped in strong pain; the pain rushes to my chest. Falling to the lush forest floor and watching the scene enfold in front of me is all I can do.  
  
Kikyou has Inu-Yasha's head in her lap as they enjoy the beautiful fall day.  
  
"It's great that she left us." Inu-Yasha says as Kikyou nodes. "And that filthy girl thought I liked her to some minimum. Feh!"  
  
My eyes sting with the pain of tears as those words pass Inu-Yasha's lips. 'This is a lie!' I scream in my head. 'He'd never say those things!'  
  
"I am glad that she left you alone." Kikyou said as her eyes caught mine. She gave me a wicked smile as she continued. "Do you think she died?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded "Most likely. Good thing I decided to not follow her. She's probably kidnapped and dead by now." I look into Inu-Yasha's eyes. He means every word. But even dead down inside he'd never give up on me!  
  
Kikyou continues to smile that smile of hers that makes you want to go crazy. I see her draw a dagger out of the kimono sleeve. Oh so now that's the plan kill Inu-Yasha!  
  
Her eyes lock onto mine. The hatred is swirling in those soulless orbs of dark brown. Slowly her arm extends and she lunges the dagger straight at me. The dagger stops a few inches in front of my face.  
  
Slowly I stand the pain is still lurking in my legs but my chest feels lighter. Kikyou's eyes go wide with shock as she sees that I have broken her little barrier.  
  
"Hello again bitch." I say calmly as my blue eyes go dark.  
  
She returns the cold gaze to me never moving her eyes from mine. "I see the little thief lives. So have you given up and decided to leave this world or just let my dear mate Inu-Yasha kill you?"  
  
I glance at Inu-Yasha when she mentions his name. "Yes that's right, we have mated. Not like you ever had a chance with him."  
  
Inu-Yasha is now standing but his eyes are blank and cold. He looks in my direction but not at me more like through me. I study him and his features. Everything looks different, the same reddish-pink kimono, same amazing amber coated eyes, snowy silver thick hair, same prayer-those aren't the sealing prayer beads that used to be around Inu-Yasha's neck.  
  
"Oh so you've noticed the change of necklace, have you." Kikyou's cold voice says. I try to read the new necklace's aura. It's dark and holds a tight grip on my mind as I scan it over.  
  
"Controlling beads." I say quietly looking at the psycho demented zombie miko that placed it around his neck. "You put a controlling beads around his neck!" I yell my anger flaring.  
  
"Yes." Kikyou says emptily. "He was a sham of a han-you when I came to the village three weeks ago, my sister had told me that a certain girl had grieved him and when I came to the god tree this empty shell of a dog didn't even hear the enchanting lies that spewed from my lips."  
  
Al I can do is stare at Kikyou, "You were planning to trick him into giving you the jewel and then you were going to kill him." I say tired as I read her like a book.  
  
"I see that training of yours did good. He didn't want to hear I thing I told him until I suggested that I had seen your final moments. How you had grieved while you died."  
  
Kikyou continued as I stared at Inu-Yasha who was a lost cause to the world. "He was even more heart broken and blamed himself. Then I snapped your prayer beads and replaced them with mine. After that you wouldn't believe how he just killed off the village on person after another, then he killed that houshi, the young kitsune, and the female demon exterminator. They didn't even fight."  
  
I bit my lip to fight back the tears, how could he do all that. Why! I shouldn't have left him.  
  
"Now you will join your friends in hell!" Kikyou yells as she motions for Inu-Yasha to move.  
  
He moves forward towards me and strikes with his talons as I nimbly dodge his blows, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yell and continue to block and dodge. I continue to scream at him his face doesn't change at all. It just remains blank and sad.  
  
I stumble on a tree root and land hard on the ground. 'It can't end like this!' the thoughts race in my mind as everything slows down.  
  
His face. It's as perfect and breath taking as ever. I always enjoyed his expressions when he fought. Beautiful in it's own way. Just like him.  
  
Is this the end of me? To die by Inu-Yasha's hands. This is what I spent all my time with that baka Gombei, to be put into all this hell of graining strength just to die by the hands of Inu-yasha.  
  
I feel the first blow miss me. He strikes me in my stomach with his other hand. I begin to bleed, as the blood gets thicker. He continues to hit me ripping apart my flesh and after a while I don't feel the pain anymore.  
  
My mid gives way on the pain and I black out.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome lies still in her bed with a figure leaning on the wall. It's Gombei he looks at her sleep. As if on cue Kagome jumps up pulling the blankets to her chest.  
  
"It was a dream!" She says as if to reassure her self. She checks over her self and soon feels the presence of another in the room. She slowly glances over to Gombei who is leaning on the wall to her right.  
  
"So how did it feel to die by the hands of the one you love?" he asked calmly as she still stares at him.  
  
"H-How do you know!?" Kagome asks startled.  
  
"Why Kagome I know everything about you." He replies and stands up straight and looks deeply into her eyes." I mean everything." He whispers seductively into Kagome's ear as his bare chest leans against her.  
  
"W-What are y-you doing." she said her heart beginning to beat fast as her face turned redder and redder by the moment.  
  
"What I've wanted to do every since I first saw you that day in the mountain." He said his voice low and mysterious as he pressed his lips against Kagome's.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she knocked him off of her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!" she yelled loudly.  
  
Gombei's eyes got dark and menacing as he moved closer to Kagome. "You know you want it." he coaxed her as he groped her chest.  
  
Once again her eyes grew wide as she began to shake. Gombei smiled as she shook intensely. Her body was enveloped in silver light as she closed her eyes, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Gombei closed his eyes and disappeared from where he was standing just in time for the room to explode. Once the dust cleared Kagome's figure could be seen standing in the middle of the room staring at what she had done.  
  
A light tap was heard behind her as she spun around to see Gombei smiling at her. She narrowed her eyes and readied her self for him to attack. To her surprise he began to laugh.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you know!?" She shouted as Gombei looked up at her.  
  
"You actually thought I was going to rape you!" Gombei said as he began to laugh once more. "You've passed!"  
  
Kagome looked at him with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"You're in for a long story." Gombei said as he sat on the floor. Kagome sat away from him. "Don't worry I won't bite you." Kagome looked at him.  
  
His green eyes were sincere. It was creepy for her to see that expression on his face. She nodded and sat closer to him, but not that close.  
  
"You see I'm not a stubborn jack-ass that seems like he has a stick up his ass, that's all been an act." Gombei said as Kagome snorted a 'yeah right'. Gombei looked at her and continued, "It's a very long story and well I've never been good at explaining things so, do you remember when I had touched your chest calling it a test." Kagome nodded and Gombei took her hand. "This is the last level for you to complete your training and be on the same level as the master. You will learn all the techniques I know and actually read my heart."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as Gombei placed her hand over his heart.  
  
"Close your eyes and search for a warm spot, that is the heart. Once you find it you will know all, and why."  
  
Kagome obeyed and closed her eyes and searched with her mind. She could feel a small bit of warmth as she searched deeper to get closer to it. Suddenly she was surging with warmth.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
*~*  
  
All around me is warm, dark and some how familiar to me. Slowly shapes became apparent and it seemed as if I had gone to a different place. All around me has grown cold. White speaks are falling from the sky. Is it snowing? Yes it is!! My vision clears better and I can see were I am. I'm sitting in the large tree out side the courtyard. But it seems smaller. Snow blankets all of the ground as I look around.  
  
Gombei's house is still there but it looks as if it has a new coat of paint on it and it still has the second floor. Suddenly figures begin to walk out of the house. It's Gombei.but he's smiling!! I gasp as the other figure comes into view.  
  
It's a girl; she has beautiful white skin as lovely as the snow and long fiery red hair and looks around 23. "I've seen her before!" I say to my self. "But were." My head begins to spin as I shut my eyes. Blank aqua blue eyes stare back at me. Only the eyes and the long red hair show up. "T-That day, she's the one that attacked us."  
  
I try to leap down but find it useless. I shrug my shoulders and decide to see what Gombei and the beautiful mystery lady are doing out in the snow. They sit at the base of the tree, the lady in Gombei's lap with his arms wrapped around her keeping her warm.  
  
"Ichigaki," Gombei begins his face is contented and happy, extremely scary to me "I love you."  
  
Ichigaki smiles happily, "I love you to Gombei." she says as they both close their eyes in bliss.  
  
"I promise we'll be together forever." Gombei says.  
  
'Awww it's just like a shojo!' I think as the world begins to spin and I black out.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
My vision clears quickly; I can hear birds chirping and feel the sun beat down on my face. I open my eyes to find myself.. still stuck in this tree but in spring.  
  
Ichigaki comes out of the entranceway; she's holding bags and is in traveling clothes. Gombei soon comes out his face looks sad and his eyes are hidden.  
  
"Are you sure that you have to go?" He asks her as she sighs.  
  
"My family's village is over run with youkai, I have to help them before they all die." She says sadness in every word.  
  
"Can't I come and help you!" Gombei asks reaching for her hand.  
  
"No, you know that you can't enter into the village, only my type can." Ichigaki says as she looks into Gombei's eyes.  
  
"Promise that you'll return!" Gombei pleads with Ichigaki.  
  
"I will, don't worry." She whispers as she kissed his lips and leaves through the gate.  
  
I watch Gombei as he just stand there until he can't see Ichigaki anymore and then like before the scene faded.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
The scene soon appeared, still on the godamn tree! I sigh but wait the tree looks as if it grew more. Gombei is sitting at the base of the tree. He's sad, very sad.  
  
"It's been a year now!" He sighs. "Where is Ichi-" He stops suddenly and looks in front of him.  
  
I try to get a better look at what he's staring at. But all I can make out is flames. Wait what are flames doing in the middle of the mountains?  
  
The flames stop and two figures walk through the gates. One is tall and has long red hair and the other is slightly shorter and has blonde hair.  
  
"I-Ichigaki!?" Gombei says half startled.  
  
It is Ichigaki, her and the other figure another lady come up to Gombei at the tree. Something's not right. I look at Ichigaki. Her face, it's blank, lifeless and sad. Just like Inu-Yasha in my dream!  
  
Gombei notices this and opens his mouth but is stopped by the lady with the blonde hair.  
  
"Hello Gombei." She says her voice cold and dry like ice.  
  
Gombei stiffens when he hears the ladies cold and lifeless voice. "Who are you!" he shouts not taking his eyes off Ichigaki.  
  
No it's just like the dream!  
  
"I've come to kill you." The lady says with little expression in her voice.  
  
"What have you done to Ichigaki!" he shouts looking at the lady.  
  
"You mean my servant? You shall be like that in little time, do not worry." she continues.  
  
Gombei clamps his hands onto Ichigaki's shoulders. "Wake up! Ichigaki Wake up!"  
  
The lady looks at him bored. "Nothing you can do will awaken her. You can sense it can't you."  
  
Gombei looks at the lady his eyes are hard and harsh as he narrows them. "WAKE HER UP!"  
  
"Just like her, you won't go down with out a fight!" The lady says "But she eventually gave up, you see and so will you."  
  
Gombei goes into a fighting stance and continues to look at the lady.  
  
"I tortured her little brother until she gave into my demands. Let me think of what I can do for you." The lady says as she looks up to find Gombei lunging at her. "Heh do you think you can kill me!?" Her eyes widen as Gombei freezes.  
  
The lady puts her hands out and moves them into a pattern. I hear crackling and look at Ichigaki she has black cables snaked around her body as she begins to yell in pain.  
  
"You see your wife is very strong and as a half breed she is unique as well. But I want to have control of both of your powers." the lady continues. "They say love can overcome everything, too bad because it's meet it's match."  
  
Gombei starred down to the floor. "How about if I make a bargain with you."  
  
The lady's eyes perked up to the mention of trade. "Go on"  
  
"If I can not find a perfect soul in three decades, then you can take me. Hell you can even take half of my power now! But I'll give you half of my power and the impossible task of finding a perfect soul in exchange of Ichigaki. You have to free her now, and if I fail you can have me." Gombei says those words sadly one by one.  
  
"Deal but lets change it. If you do not find and train the purest soul to my standards, I get to keep you and Ichigaki!" The lady said as she laughed evilly at the end of the statement.  
  
I grit my teeth in the tree, That bitch! Gombei is silent for a while.  
  
"Deal but you have to promise to release Ichigaki right now!" Gombei pleaded.  
  
"Ohh please with you that's more then enough to satisfy me, find a pure soul, as if you will find one purer then Kami!" The lady laughed and moved her hand once more.  
  
I look at Ichigaki, the pupil in her eyes have returned to normal. "No Gombei don't!" she yells as she begins to cry. The lady makes a barrier in front of her.  
  
"Now for my circumstances, you must sleep first for thirty years, they have to seek you first, a barrier of mist will be put up around in mountains, you can not leave this mountain, and they must pass my test. When you have all that completed, I will judge if your apprentice is strong enough to defeat me, if not then I shall have them, you and Ichigaki forever."  
  
Gombei nodded his head wearily as Ichigaki burst into more tears.  
  
"Now sleep!" The lady touched Gombei's forehead.  
  
"Wait, what.is.you name." He said trying to fight the sleeping spell.  
  
"Mora" The lady said as Gombei's eyes shut completely. My vision blurred again and I found myself back in the room sitting across from Gombei still touching his chest.  
  
His eyes were sad and I could tell that he was in deep pain. "Will you accept Mora's challenge?" he said softly his voice cracking.  
  
I stood and gave him a smile "Of course!" I said confidently "She's no match against me!"  
  
Gombei smiled a crooked smile and also stood. "It will be dawn soon, get ready and we will go back to your village!" he said as he looked at me.  
  
'That lady, Mora and Ichigaki, I know I saw them that day. I'm positive that they were the one's that attacked Inu-yasha and me. But wait wasn't Ichigaki freed? I must have been imagining that I saw her that morning. But I promise, I'll kill Mora!'  
  
"I'm coming Inu-Yasha!" I say out load.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
*~~*  
  
"He hasn't moved from that spot only to eat and pee." Shippo said softly to Miroku.  
  
"I know he's been sitting on that limb for months." Sango whispered.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all in bushes 30 feet away from Inu-Yasha who was at the moment brooding in his tree. He had been like that for months.  
  
"Miroku go talk with him, it's not right to see him so.so pathetic!" Sango said as she pushed Miroku out of the bush with out hearing his reply.  
  
Miroku stared at the tree carefully. With a deep breath he walked up the hill and stared up into the foliage. There on the fourth limb was the outline of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I need to talk to you." Miroku said.  
  
"What about!" Inu-Yasha snapped back at him.  
  
"We're all worried about you, when are you going to get out of that tree?" The houshi said periling up in the tree.  
  
"Until Kagome gets her ass back here and begs for my forgiveness." He said in a harsh voice that would make cold shivers up and down your spine.  
  
'Translation time!' Miroku thought. "Not until my beloved Kagome comes back and gives me a long passionate kiss." Miroku translated Inu-Yasha's last statement in his mind.  
  
"So you won't leave until Kagome returns?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We can't continue the search until she comes back, stupid human, 'I'm going to train and get myself killed, then I think I'll make a barrier around the village to piss off that jackass Inu-Yasha.'" Inu-Yasha said doing his impression of Kagome.  
  
'I can't continue until she comes back and mends the pieces of my broken heart, that foolish girl, 'I'll train, with out a guide and worry Inu-Yasha sick. Even though I love him deeply.'' Miroku translated once again.  
  
"You love her don't you." Miroku said to the quite atmosphere.  
  
Inu-Yasha remanded quite in his tree, all Miroku could hear after he asked that question was deep breathing from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'll try to persuade you to leave tomorrow." Miroku said leaving the tree.  
  
After Inu-Yasha made sure that Miroku had left he jumped from branch to branch and ran all his heart out. 'I have to get my mind clear. I..I do love her. But it's not like she's coming back soon. Face it Inu-Yasha she left you just like your mother and just like Kikyou, but the only problem is that she's still in this world.' Inu-Yasha thought as he shook his head. 'She doesn't love me back, so what's the use of loving someone that would never give me the time of day. I hope that bitch never comes back!'  
  
Inu-Yasha's legs gave way after two hours and he lay on the green grass in his forest. It was now late night. Suddenly he felt the warm chills that usually appear when he's around Kagome. He stood and sniffed the air. Nothing, just air and the smells of the forest.  
  
He shrugged and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Inu-Yasha, I'm coming back!" Kagome's voice rang clear through the forest.  
  
"K-Kagome?!" He looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything. "I've been running for to long." Inu-Yasha said as he began to walk back to the tree in a sad sluggish pace. "She's not coming back and now I'm hallucinating!"  
  
A vision of Kagome was in his head. She had short black hair and was smiling a large, bright smile at him, "I'm coming back Inu-Yasha, for really. Wait for me." Kagome left and Inu-Yasha heaved a sigh of belief and slipped into the dream world.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~ *****~~  
  
A/n wow that chappie took a while. 8 pages on word kay ppl is that long enough for you?! Well I'll begin to write the next chapter on Mon. I'M OFF TO PANAMA CITY!!!!! Hahahaha but I'm going to write two yes TWO new Inu- Yasha story for you guys okay hope you like them!  
  
Well bye for now, Have a great summer of readin' fan-fics Chao  
  
Izay Alohalani 


	10. The journey back home begins

I Don't Own Any of These Characters.  
  
Stronger  
  
By Izay Alohalani  
  
***  
  
Note: I have began to write those two stories I've promised you all, I'll tell you about them now. The first is titled 'In the eyes of a Han-you.' short synopses; Kagome has gotten poisoned and needs new blood, at first Sango voluntaries but strangely Inu-Yasha offers and goes off with Kagome. He gives her his blood but at a cost, she'll become han-you just like him. A story about seeing life differently through another's eyes.  
  
Heheh I like my first one! I'll have it posted like 2 or three days after I post this chappie. And so the second story is called 'A new life.' it's angst in the beginning because well I kill all of the Inu-Yasha gang. Heheheh that was fun to write but as Inu-Yasha died he wished on the complete shikon-no-tama jewel, he wished that all of them start over again in Kagome's world. It'll be really cute and starts from the first day of school!! Yes lil chibi Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and everybody!!! I might even let Naraku and Kikyou make a few cameos!  
  
Thank you everybody for reviewing my story I LOVE YOU ALL!! (In a right way okay!) But there is something strange. Someone that reviews for every single on of my chapters is missing! Well here's a shout out HEY HEATHER YOU ALIVE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Shrug onto the story!*  
  
*****  
  
Gombei and Kagome stood in font of the houses gates. "Sooo, where is your village?" Gombei asked looking at Kagome.  
  
"It's in Tokyo, but I don't live here. I'm from the future." Kagome said bluntly.  
  
" The future?"  
  
"Yeah I was pulled into the bone eaters well at my house." Kagome said as Gombei raised an eyebrow. "I live at a shrine."  
  
"Ohh so were do is your friends?"  
  
"At the village near the well."  
  
"Okay so what is the name of this 'village near the well?'"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Gombei stared at the young Japanese girl that only shrugged her shoulders. He began to feel his temper flare. "How can you stand there and just shrug your fucking shoulders!"  
  
"Easily" She said defiantly as she shrugged them again "See"  
  
Gombei let out a sigh and put a finger to his throbbing temple. "So let me get this straight, you're from the future."  
  
Kagome nodded  
  
"You live in Tokyo."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"You can hear to get stronger, and you've achieved that."  
  
Nod again.  
  
"And so now we're going to return you to your friends at the 'village near the well'"  
  
Nod once more. All the nodding was making her head hurt now.  
  
"AND YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE VILLAGES NAME IS!!!" Gombei yelled making Kagome's hair fly.  
  
"OKAY SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH NOW!!" Kagome countered, "Maybe the village elder at the foot of the mountain will have some clues."  
  
"What ever! We're wasting time." Gombei said as he touched Kagome's shoulder and they disappeared from the gate and reappeared in front of the village elder's house. (okay I forgot what name I gave the guy ~_~;;; Izay no baka)  
  
"Why young Miss." The village elder said from the steps as he swept the steps. "I was sure that you would have made it through the mountains, is that your sensei?"  
  
Kagome nodded "Sensei Gombei this is the village elder." Kagome said grinning thinking 'why not flatter him with the sensei bull for once.'  
  
Gombei nodded "I am very pleased to meet you." He said as he bowed. Might I add that Gombei is wearing a very nice and expensive kimono.  
  
The village elder nodded "Is there anything that I can help you both with?"  
  
"Why yes there is, you see I am going to accompany Kagome-dono to her village you see but the young miss has forgotten what the name of the village per say is." Gombei said his voice rich and mature.  
  
"Jerk like that's you for real!" Kagome thought into Gombei's mind.  
  
"Why Kagome-dono one must give their apprentice respect just as you gave your predecessor his." Gombei retorted smiling mentally to Kagome.  
  
"Oh what a tragedy, Young Miss do you have the name of the Shinto priest or miko that takes care of that village." the village head asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Her name is Keade." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Gombei glanced at Kagome, "Is this Keade by any chance related with a Kikyou by any chance?"  
  
"Yes they're sisters, Kikyou died but-"  
  
Gombei turned and bowed to the village head. "I thank you very much kind sir, I now know where Kagome-dono's village is."  
  
With that Gombei turned and left back down the stairs as Kagome followed.  
  
"Wait Gombei wait up!!" She called running down the stairs.  
  
Gombei stopped. "I know where your village is." he said quietly, "And I also know that Kikyou has been brought back to life."  
  
"How do you know that?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"That miko gives me the creeps!! EWWW!!!" Gombei said as his skin crawled. "Ichigaki used to be a miko until she err um met me." As he said that a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
"Pervert!!" Kagome said catching the hint. The only ways a miko could leave was 1. if she fell in love and gave up her position to another, 2. died or 3. had sex and was thrown out.  
  
"I didn't do that!" Gombei said as they walked to the outside of the village. "We meet and we both fell deeply in love as you saw from my heart. Kikyou was the miko that took her place. I believe she was 10 maybe 11 when Ichigaki began to train her to take over her position."  
  
"ohhh" was all that escaped Kagome's mouth.  
  
"And you know what if you squint you're eyes like this (gombei clenched his eyes so everything was bleary) you sorta look like Kikyou in a way."  
  
Kagome blinked at Gombei and sighed a bit. "I'm her reincarnation."  
  
"Ohh so that explains it." Gombei said nodding.  
  
"Well how long is it to Keade's village?"  
  
"Four and a half days on foot."  
  
"Can we fly or teleport there?!"  
  
"Umm.NO!"  
  
"Jack ass!"  
  
"But I'll do something nice though."  
  
Kagome eyed him "What would that be?"  
  
Gombei touched Kagome's arms and legs. "Those weights I put on you at the beginning, this is finally the time to take them off."  
  
Kagome wiggled her arms. The felt like air she had gotten so used to the weights it had felt like her own arms and legs.  
  
"Jump."  
  
Kagome nodded and crouched down. When she sprang up she flew up 50 some feet. After an eternity of being air born her feet little touched the ground. "That was soo cool!"  
  
"Cool?"  
  
"It means good fantastic just cool!"  
  
Gombei nodded his head. "Well we better start walking to the village."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
********  
  
Well that's urmm what was this number of chapter? Ten kewl that's the longest so far for me! Go me!! Well I'll begin writing my new stories soon  
  
BAI BAI  
  
Izay Alohalani 


	11. Untold tale and a strange greeting

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Stronger  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani  
  
****  
  
An untold tale, and the strange greeting.  
  
****  
  
"Huff!" Came the raspy breath of Kagome. "Can we rest?"  
  
Gombei looked at her as they ran; "Well you've been jogging for an hour straight so, hmm I'll give you a 5 minute rest."  
  
Even though Kagome had so called 'completed' her training it was still Gombei's way. They had been jogging for three days and Kagome was pooped!  
  
"You know I can read your mind!" Gombei said sitting down next to Kagome while she sipped water.  
  
"No you can't you bastard!" Came Kagome's weak snap.  
  
"Think something and I'll read your thoughts." Gombei said as Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
'I wish I was in Inu-Yasha's arms.' She thought as the scene enveloped in her head. There they were by a stream Kagome in Inu-Yasha's warm strong arms. They were both looking deeply into each other's eyes. Their faces slowly moving closer and closer. Inu-Yasha took a breath getting ready to say something.  
  
Kagome mentally held her breath as the daydream her waited for his response. 'GET THE HELL OFF OF ME BITCH!!!' Inu-Yasha yelled as Kagome shook her self out of the daydream. 'Yeah like he'd say I love you to me! Feh I'm only his precious shard detector!' Thought Kagome mentally chocking herself for thinking that romantic scene in her head.  
  
All through out this daydream Gombei was closing his eyes in deep thought. "YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT FOOD!!" He shouted looking expectantly at Kagome.  
  
"., Yeah I was your so right on!" Kagome lied.  
  
Gombei nodded his head "Don't lie to your teacher." He said as dramatic tears welled to his eyes "What type of teacher am I if I cannot read my pupils mind!!!"  
  
"Ahh there, there, Gombei, you're just tired!" Kagome lied again.  
  
"You do know you're a horrible liar." Gombei said standing up. "But you do know you have so much potential. I really think you can beat Mora. Just keep your heart pure. That's her specialty she enters your heart and grabs onto all the imperfections."  
  
"Yeah. You know I liked it better when you were an asshole. The kind, tricky, mood swingy Gombei is freaking me out!" She said with a snort at the end while they began to jog again.  
  
"Oh well your lost!!"  
  
"Jack ass"  
  
"Oh and was going to see if you could teleport to the edge of where you put up that barrier." Gombei said waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought. "But since you don't like me being nice, we can just walk the rest of the day and a half."  
  
"Who ever said I didn't like the true kind, benevolent you?" Kagome said as she touched his shoulder. "OFF WE GO!!"  
  
In a flash of silver they were gone. They soon reappeared in the outskirts of town.  
  
"Is this the place Kagome?" Gombei asked looking at the rice fields.  
  
"Yeah let me take down the barrier." Kagome said waving her hand in front of the air. Her hand glowed silver and soon dimmed down when she dropped her hand back to her side.  
  
"Well let's go find the gang!" Kagome happily said as Gombei trailed behind her.  
  
They walked through the village as Gombei looked at all that had changed and Kagome kept her eyes peeled for Inu-Yasha.  
  
Finally they arrived at Keade's hut. "Here is where Keade lives." Kagome said looking at a section of the house, which had been repaired. They rounded about to the front and went through the cloth door.  
  
"Hello!" came the cheery voice of Kagome as she entered the hut.  
  
Miroku and Sango were in an argument while Shippo and Kiara tasted what Keade was preparing for dinner. All of them went silent when Kagome entered the room.  
  
Miroku's mouth dropped and Sango just kept staring. Kagome stood there her hair now at shoulder length; she was thinner and had better muscles. Her clothes clung to her body in the right places and she was wearing black exercising pants with a tight silver tank top that showed off her midriff.  
  
"Hello anybody there?" She asked waving in their faces.  
  
Shippo was the first to break the silence. "K-Kagome!!!" He shrieked crying as he leapt into her open arms. "I missed you Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome felt her eyes sting with pain "So did I Shippo what has it been two months since I left you all?" She said hugging the little kitsune as everyone else got out of shock.  
  
"It's been seven months." Sango said as Kagome's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I spent seven months training with that lunatic!" She grumbled to herself "I thought it had only been two or three but s-seven!!"  
  
"My dear lord why do I have such a slow student!" Gombei sighed.  
  
"And who might you be?" Miroku said looking at the handsome male that was standing behind the extremely now sexy Kagome.  
  
"Why I am Gombei Higashikuni, I am Kagome-dono's sensei." Gombei said giving a sparkly smile at the end of his phrase "Please to meet you all."  
  
Kagome was now fuming "DAMN YOU CUT THE ACT!!!" She yelled as she punched at him.  
  
Miroku stared at the man as he fought with Kagome. "You can not be who you claim to be."  
  
Gombei stopped and turned to the houshi. "Why do you say that Houshi-sama?"  
  
"I have wondered all of Japan and not to mention my predecessor was well known with his history and who you claim to be must surely be a lie!" Miroku said a bit mad at the end. "Who are you and why have you been toying with Kagome-san!"  
  
Gombei looked at the monk that was trying to intimidate him. "Why houshi- sama I am who I claim to be even if I appear as a 23 year old man I am far older then Keade-sama." Gombei said chuckling. "The Gombei Higashikuni you have heard of is the same man that stands before you."  
  
Miroku stared at the man wide-eyed.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Sango asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Why Sango let me tell you who this vile trickster claims to be." Miroku said grabbing her butt while he sat down.  
  
"SLAP!!" Miroku accepted his new facial feature and sat down next to Sango.  
  
"There is a legend of a man and a women who lived on a mountain." he began as a image of Ichigaki in Gombei's arms appeared in Kagome's head. "They loved each other to death even thought this man was far older then what he appeared. You see the man was a spirit, and spirits live forever. Seeing the down falls of men and helping them if they can."  
  
Kagome looked at Gombei. He nodded saying it was true. And Miroku continued.  
  
"This man was a wind spirit. But the lady was a half-breed." Gombei closed his eyes at this. He could remember the way Ichigaki had looked that day and once again it made another crack in his heart of many cracks. "She was a han-you fire spirit. Her mother was the Miko of this village, and it was passed onto the woman but after various scrapes and arguments. Her mother returned to her village in the south and the woman fled into Inu-Yasha's forest."  
  
Kagome could picture Ichigaki running in Inu-Yasha's forest just like she did when she was late on returning.  
  
"The lady stayed her time in the trees until a curious spirit found her. This was the man."  
  
Gombei closes his eyes and remembers the day he saw her, the perfect women ever created. His only one, Ichigaki.  
  
****  
  
Ichigaki is sitting at the top of the god tree; her red hair is playing with the wind and she smiles a sad smile. She hears a sound behind her and her eyes flash awaiting an attack. When all she hears is soft laughing she spins around fast still not leaving the tree.  
  
A boy with long black hair stands in the sky smiling at her.  
  
"Who are you!" she says stretching her aura looking for others.  
  
"I mean no harm young fire sprite I was just passing by and noticed you were sitting there all alone." The boy says smiling widely at her.  
  
"Who did you know I'm a fire spirit?" Ichigaki asks looked over the boy. He looked the same age as her, he had mid back raven hair and shining kind green eyes. He wore a light blue kimono jacket that he kept open showing off his well-toned abs and white pants. He was barefooted and was standing in the air.  
  
Ichigaki now figured it out "You're a wind spirit!" she said as he nodded.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked looking her over. She was wearing a pink kimono with red flower designs; she had red ruby hair, which was worn up with a white and red clip, beautiful aqua eyes that reflected sadness and pain. Her body was thin yet shapely and he could sense the will to fight in her. "My name is Gombei Higashikuni."  
  
"Ichigaki Tsukani." She said her voice soft and pleasant to Gombei's ears.  
  
"Well Ichigaki, is it all right if I address you by that?" Gombei asked as she nodded. "I would like to help you. You and I are alone like most spirits our ages and it is not right for such a lovely fire spirit as you to stay in such a dangerous place such as this forest."  
  
Ichigaki looked at him "And what would you prefer to do with me, Sir Gombei?" She asked mocking him.  
  
"Give you a nice house and good food for you to eat." Gombei said smiling once again.  
  
"Ha that sounds to me as if you want to court me." Ichigaki joked as Gombei got near her.  
  
"What ever you desire my fair lady." Gombei whispered into her ear.  
  
"Let me get to know you and then I will decide if I shall leave with you." She said as he nodded.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay my dear Ichigaki?" He coaxed.  
  
"No." Came her short reply.  
  
"Then come I saw a wonderful cave." He said taking her arm and disappearing in thin air.  
  
****  
  
It changes back to Keade's hut. "They fell deeply in love but not all stories have happy endings." Gombei said his face tuning dark.  
  
"That's right." Miroku said his voice somber "After a few decades a threat arose. The woman got call-"  
  
Miroku stops as Kagome stands up. "I'm going to see Inu-yasha. I've lived through the rest of the story. It'll have a happy ending, if it's the last thing I do." Kagome says leaving the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's her will. She will kill Mora and that love story of yours Miroku will finally have its happy ending." Gombei said looking up at him smiling, his smile was bright but his green eyes were worried and hopeful.  
  
****  
  
Kagome walked silently down the path to Inu-Yasha's tree. 'He'll be there. And if I jinx myself enough so will Kikyou.' thought Kagome as she rounded the last path.  
  
Sure enough Kikyou was talking to Inu-Yasha at the tree.  
  
"I can't Kikyou." Inu-Yasha said stepping a step away from her.  
  
"She is probably dead by now, the fall of that foolish barrier is proof of it and you know it!" Kikyou said in her dead expressionless voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes "I have hope for Kagome just like the others, I know she is on her way here." Inu-Yasha said clenching his fist.  
  
"You should open your eyes, she doesn't care about you. Come with me Inu- Yasha, I'll help you. Remember just like before." Kikyou said raising her hand to shoot an arrow at Inu-Yasha who did nothing to move.  
  
A hand grabbed Kikyou's in mid stride. "That's funny Kikyou." An icy cool voice that made Inu-Yasha's skin shiver said behind the dead miko "I've been trying to tell him to see you for the conniving revengeful bitch you truly are."  
  
Kikyou turned around and came face to face with Kagome. 'I didn't even sense her behind me!' "You've gotten good little whore, but not good enough!" Yelled Kikyou as she drew arrows and shot them at Kagome.  
  
Kagome dodged to her right and then flipped on her hand and sprang up and dodged the last arrow. "My Kikyou for some one who is a strong miko I thought at least one of your arrows would at least come closer then that to me!" Kagome snorted as Kikyou fired another round of arrows.  
  
Kagome dodged them all with second nature. It was like she wasn't even thinking about her moves. It was graceful and fluid like water. Inu-Yasha looked on and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Kikyou fired another round and this time Kagome stood still "Finally lost all your energy!" She yelled as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"NO, you're just to damn boring to play with!" She yelled as she raised her hand in the air and all Kikyou's five arrows fell to the ground. She waved her hand again and Kikyou froze. "You see I came for to reasons. One to see Inu-Yasha again and 'beg for his forgiveness', and Two to regain the rest of my soul back from you! You truly are predictable, always coming here trying to kill him for something he didn't do."  
  
Kikyou's face contorted in horror. "How, Where, WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE TECHNECHIES!!" she stammered as Kagome nodded.  
  
"If that is what will put your soul to rest then I might as well tell you before I kill you. Higashikuni Gombei. My sensei." Kagome said and began to walk closer to Kikyou.  
  
"You lie! That foolish wind spirit was killed!" Kikyou yelled. "Inu-Yasha this isn't your wench. She's been possessed by some dead wind spirit!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there still not doing anything but looking at Kagome, "No, that is Kagome." He said forcing ever word out. "She's right it's time for you to go. You have no businesses here anymore."  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyou great sadness in her eyes. 'She isn't at all happy to be killing me, even after all that I've done to her.' Kikyou thought as Kagome stretched out her hand to lie on Kikyou's heart. 'She looks as if she will cry at any moment.'  
  
Kagome whispered some words and her hand glowed silver and the light was sucked into Kikyou's body. One by one black clouds flew out of Kikyou's body as Kagome kept muttering the words.  
  
The black clouds went towards Kagome and Inu-Yasha gasped. He sprang up and drew tetsiaga only to see the black cloud burn. More and more black clouds threw them selves out of Kikyou and all burnt to ashes.  
  
Kikyou looked up at Kagome, her eyes bright and happy. Kagome was smiling back down at her. "I want to thank you, Kagome." Kikyou said smiling "Even though my evil self was always so mean and spiteful to you, you were kind and did what was right. If I were in your place I would have killed myself and not in this way."  
  
Kagome looked down at Kikyou "I'm sorry that it has to come to this." she said her voice cracking as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I don't belong in this world. Thank you." The last word was a whisper as the last soul holding her to this world flew out of her body and into it's rightful owner, Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat there thinking, as did Inu-Yasha. 'She was happy to die?!' He thought as he remembered Kagome.  
  
He looked at her; she was staring off in space her eyes wide and unfocused. "Kagome!" he whispered as she looked at him.  
  
'How did I do that!' she thought looking up and the han-you who was staring intently at her.  
  
"Kagome." He recited her name again. It sounded so sweet like honey as it rolled off his lips.  
  
"You're back." he continue unsure of himself.  
  
Kagome's eyes were stinging with unshed tears. How happy she was to finally see the man that she had been dreaming about every night for the past seven months. The same man that she had came painfully aware of how much she loved him.  
  
Before she could stop her self Kagome had flung her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck and was sobbing into his chest.  
  
The smell of salt drifted to his nose. Tears had never effected him but it all changed when he meet Kagome. She made him feel sorry and sad when she cried, because most of the time she was crying about all the stupid stuff he did.  
  
'She's crying because I was with Kkyou. She must hate me. WHY SHOULD I CARE IT'S NOT LIKE SHE CARES ABOUT ME!' Inu-Yasha thought to himself.  
  
You know that you care for her. An annoying voice said in Inu-Yasha's head the strange thing is that it was a female's voice.  
  
I do not!  
  
Do to!  
  
Do not!  
  
...Let's stop this already. Why don't you treat her better? She's in your arms with her arms wrapped tightly around your neck.  
  
... Inu-Yasha began to blush as he noticed Kagome.  
  
Try to kiss her or hug her back. She'll like it I bet.  
  
No she won't she'll hit or sit me and then be even madder and cry.  
  
The voice sighed; you know what, she should sit you for the nasty thoughts you have about her!  
  
Inu-Yasha mentally growled, Why the hell am I talking to myself!!! GO AWAY!!!!  
  
NYAHHHHH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA finally realized your crazy cause your talking back to the voice in you head! HAH!!  
  
GO AWAY BITCH!!!  
  
TESTY, TESTY!!! The voice mocked and continued laughing as it disappeared.  
  
'I should do something.' Inu-Yasha thought as his arms gently encircled Kagome's waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome began softly so that only he could hear. "I missed you.."  
  
"So did I Kagome." He said his grip on her growing stronger.  
  
"I won't leave you again." She said drifting off.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat there listening to her deep breaths as she slept in his arms. He looked off towards the village his ears picking up Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Keade, Kiara, and some other male. "Here they come ruining the perfect moment I had." he whispered lifting Kagome in his arms to rest her leaning against the tree.  
  
He paused and looked at her. She was scrunched up and softly snoring against the tree. Long beautiful lashes against creamy white skin making the perfect contrast. Deep pink lips curled in a soft smile. And dark raven hair spilled over her cheek.  
  
'I feel like kissing her..' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. The others foot steps were getting louder as he shook his head and sat on the other side of the tree away from Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled as they walked down the end of the trail to the god tree.  
  
"Stupid girl sleeping!" Gombei said as he vanished only to re-appear by Kagome.  
  
"How'd he do that?!" Sango asked to herself.  
  
Inu-Yasha became aware of the unknown male by Kagome. "HEY YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" He said standing up.  
  
Gombei turned to look at who said that. The man had long sliver hair that twirled in the wind; he had deep gold eyes that were staring at him ready to kill him. The man was a little shorter then him and was wearing a red kimono. But the thing that made him stand out the most were fuzzy little dog-ears that rested on his head.  
  
"YOU MUST BE INU-YASHA!!!" Gombei said happily.  
  
"Yeah so what do you want!" barked Inu-Yasha back eying the tall man with a deep blue kimono, black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Nothing it's just you see my pupil, the lazy dumb ass Kagome, is sleeping right now. Do you mind if I wake her up, Inu-Yasha?" Gombei asked smugly.  
  
'Why's he asking me?!' "I'll wake her up we have to hunt for the rest of the shards!"  
  
"Do not wake the child!" Keade said behind them.  
  
"Why not?" Gombei asked looking at the old and yes ugly miko.  
  
"Look at her spirit, Sir Gombei." She instructed.  
  
"Umm okay." He said closing his eyes and concentrating. "Every things there but she used a great deal of energy to d something."  
  
"Yes that's true. But our friend Kagome here did not have all her soul before."  
  
Gombei looked at Inu-Yasha. "What happened earlier between Kagome and that Kikyou women?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Gombei "She made all the black souls go out of Kikyou, then Kikyou thanked her and gave Kagome back her soul."  
  
Gombei was silent as he took it all in "I have not taught her how to purify things, let a lone purify beings." Gombei said looking at Kagome. "She is far beyond my level of power."  
  
There was a laugh from far away. "What a foolish man, you are Gombei." A ladies voice said. "Do you believe a girl who does not even know how to control her power can defeat me."  
  
Gombei stood up quietly and turned to face the voice. "Mora."  
  
****************  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes I just feel like doing a cliffhanger! So NYAH!!! : Sticks tongue out: But next chapter you find out what happened that 'faithful' day! Lol I'll probably post this one at the middle of July. I'm sorry you see my bro is coming to live with us and his room is the one w/ the computer so yeah sorry ya'll. PWEAZE don't kill me! XP I'll give all of you fake cookies!! Hahaha: throwing different flavored cookies in the air: ENJOI!!!!  
  
Chao  
  
Izay Alohalani 


	12. That Day

These characters do not belong to me.  
  
Stronger  
  
Chapter Twelve.  
  
Written by Izay Alohalani  
  
****  
  
Well I'm sorry for the cliffy, heheh my lil' sis suggested it to me. She said "Since you can't use the computer why not be mean and get to an exciting part and then end it!!" She doesn't get it's called a cliffhanger. -_-;;;  
  
Well I decided to change my story direction it is still a Kagome and Inu- Yasha ficcy and Gombei will get some love . . . eventually. I will not say more about Gombei and Ichigaki thing. And since I killed kikyou so early in the fic just to appease all you Kikyou haters (I LOVE YOU DUDES!!) I hope you all are happy! But I need tension between Kagome and Inu-Yasha so yeah sorry later on!  
  
Onto the ficcy!!!  
  
****  
  
The Day  
  
****  
  
Mora stood twenty feet away from Gombei and Inu-Yasha while Kagome slept under the tree.  
  
"That girl can never be able to defeat me let alone injure me." Mora said with small smile on her deep pink lips "So Gombei Higashikuni of the west winds is this the pupil you have presented to go up against me?"  
  
Gombei balled his fist, he was smart and knew he had no chance over if he went up against Mora. "Yes Kagome Higurashi is your opponent." He said ruefully staring at Mora.  
  
Mora looked over Kagome she calmly rose her hand and fired a blast at Kagome. The sound of ground breaking and light was the only thing that flooded Inu-Yasha's mind.  
  
Before he knew what happened he lunged at Mora. He felt his skin prick as he came across a barrier. 'Bitch' he thought as he crashed against the barrier.  
  
Inu-Yasha soon came into contact with the ground. Mora looked down at him narrowing her eyes "A mere half breed cannot defeat some one who has lived as long as me!" she said her voice loud as she rose her hand again and Inu- Yasha felt his limbs go numb "To teach a dog such as you a lesson I'll burn her remains to ashes!"  
  
Mora glanced back to where Kagome was as the dust cleared she could see a figure. Kagome was still curled up fast asleep. 'She lived through that attack asleep! This girl is something else!'  
  
Mora looked at Gombei "I will fight her in a month. The time and place will come a day after the month is finished." Mora said as she turned to leave.  
  
"ONE MORE THING!" Gombei shouted as Mora paused in mid stride. "Where is Ichigaki."  
  
"Oh her, she is fine I assure you, why don't you take a look for your self." Mora said flicking her fingers in the air.  
  
A figure in tight black clothing soon appeared behind her. "Ichigaki." Gombei trailed off  
  
The women just stood there looking at Gombei, her eyes blank and unfocused.  
  
"That's the bitch that attacked us!" Inu-Yasha said looking at the red head that stood much like a statue.  
  
"No it can't be." Gombei said unsure of himself. "Ichigaki, it's me, remember its Gombei." He began to walk to her his feet feeling like lead with each step he took.  
  
Ichigaki just stared back at him with her soulless turquoise eyes. Gombei was close to her and he raised his hand to touch her face. All in a moment she withdrew a sword and slashed Gombei's arm as a warning blow. She stood in a defensive stance sword drawn her eyes centered on Gombei still blank, stone faced.  
  
"Higashikuni you see Ichigaki is not the same. I've enhanced her mind and her abilities so that she could use her full potential, but alas by doing so she became my slave in return." Mora said still not turning around.  
  
"You bitch you lied!" Gombei said his frame shaking with rage. "Give me her back!" He lunged at Mora and was slashed with Ichigaki's sword again.  
  
"If the girl defeats me I will give you her back, but if she fails I get Ichigaki, the han-you along with your life and the girl's" Mora said disappearing along with Ichigaki.  
  
Gombei slumped on the ground absently looking at where Ichigaki was. 'Ichigaki I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry.'  
  
Inu-Yasha now regaining the feeling in his legs scooped Kagome into his arms "Why do you hafta fight her wench." he whispered under his breath as he went over to Gombei and the others.  
  
"Who was that." Sango wondered out loud.  
  
"Yeah, Inu-Yasha what did you say about someone attacking you?" Miroku asked walking close to Sango.  
  
Gombei perked up at the reminder of what Inu-Yasha had said. "That's right what did you say." He asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and it would be cold soon, he then looked down at Kagome in his arms. She was snuggling up against his chest softly purring in her deep sleep. "I'll tell you when we get back to the hut." he said as they all began to walk back down the path to the village.  
  
****  
  
Inu-Yasha calmly sat on the dirt floor; his eyes were glued at Kagome who slept against the wall. "Inu-Yasha, tell us." Gombei said as Inu-Yasha turned his eyes from Kagome.  
  
He turned his line of vision to Gombei, Miroku and the others. "Well that day started with me bringing Kagome back from her time, the wench had stayed a week and she only asked for three days!"  
  
"Big.test.study.." Kagome mumbles in her sleep.  
  
"Test my ass!!! Why do you need to 'study'! Feh stupid human and your ridiculous 'test'!" Inu-Yasha grumbled looking at Kagome, WACK!! A slipper hit Inu-Yasha on the right side of his face as he turned at deadly glare to Gombei.  
  
"CONTINUE MUT!!" Gombei barked.  
  
"WHY YOU." Inu-Yasha grumbled standing up as Gombei stood also  
  
"Is that a challenge? Bring it on dog-breath!" Gombei roared as Inu-Yasha began to lunge at him.  
  
"Sit." Kagome muttered rolling over in her sleep.  
  
"Bitch.." Inu-Yasha grumbled his mouth pressed against the dirt.  
  
"Go on Inu-Yasha" Gombei said as Inu-Yasha pulled himself off the ground.  
  
*** Seven months and two weeks ago ***  
  
"Hurry up!!" Inu-Yasha grumbled sitting on Kagome's bed as she continued packing.  
  
"Shut up I'm going as fast as I can." She grumbled stuffing some ramen in her bag.  
  
"I wouldn't be so pissed off at you if you hadn't sealed up the well on the fourth day and went back to my time!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her.  
  
"I HAD TO STUDY FOR A TEST!!" Kagome yelled back louder. "If I had failed that one then I would be kicked out of school!"  
  
"Who cares about your stupid 'school' and those damn 'test'! You need to be looking for the rest of the shikon-no tama shards!" He grumbled standing up as she closed her bag.  
  
"When I'm done with this whole thing I'll still be in eight grade!" Kagome sighed to herself as Inu-Yasha picked her up and jumped out of her window with out a warning.  
  
"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She yelled as he put her done rubbing his ears.  
  
"Damn girl you just have to scream into my ears!" Inu-Yasha barked as they jumped into the well.  
  
** Back in present **  
  
Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome "Slow human you just had to scream in my ears!" He grumbles as she rolls over.  
  
" Inu-Yasha...baka.." she mumbles smiling and rolls over again.  
  
"I'm beginning to think she's not sleeping." Miroku says looking at Sango.  
  
"Yeah.. creepy!" Sango says shuddering.  
  
"Oh let me put your mind at ease Sango!" Miroku exclaims wrapping his arms around her just to let them wander to her backside.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" she yells hitting him repeatedly.  
  
Gombei looks at the demon exterminator as she calmly sits down far away from a mangled and welting houshi. He looks back at Inu-Yasha "Go on."  
  
** BACK IN THE PAST ~_~**  
  
Kagome softly falls on the dirt bottom of the well as Inu-Yasha appears standing next to her. She swings her bag over her shoulder and the han-you helps her out of the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha's body tenses as Kagome stands. He tensely grabs the hilt of tetsiaga (hey how do you spell it? a bud took all of my manga so I'm sure I'm misspelling words. ^^")  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asks looking at him as he searches for some unknown foe. And as if on cue a red blur jumps out of a tree.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabs Kagome and they become airborne as the person slices up the ground leaving a large imprint.  
  
"So that's where you were hiding!" Inu-Yasha says as he lands on a tree limb.  
  
Inu red headed person stands up going into a defensive stance. Kagome looks at the person. It's a lady in her late 20's. She has ankle length red hair, she's wearing a tight black sleeveless kimono top with tight black pants. Kagome just looks on as Inu-Yasha dives at the lady.  
  
"What do you want!" He yells as she blocks his attack. She is silent and fakes an attack and slashes his chest with her sword.  
  
Inu-Yasha dodges her next attack but she cuts his chest again. Kagome looks on as the fight continues.  
  
'She's barley scratching him' Kagome thinks as she looks closely at the first wound. Her eyes go wide. 'The wound it's getting bigger!'  
  
The wounds on Inu-Yasha's chest are opening and are covered in fire. He shuts his left eye in pain as he blocks the women's next attack 'Dammit my chest feels like it's on fire!'  
  
Inu-Yasha dives to the left as the lady lunges for him. He rolls and stands, she turns mechanically and grips her sword which begins to glow a bright red.  
  
Kagome's eyes go wide as she jumps off the tree limb and lands in front of Inu-Yasha. The lady slashes the air and sends a red gust of wind their way.  
  
Kagome does all she can think of, she puts her hands out in front of her and shuts her eyes tightly. The red gust crashes against a barrier. It pushes against it and snakes around it cutting Kagome's legs and her shoulder.  
  
She grimaces in pain as her legs go out and the fiery pain spreads. 'Gods it hurts!' She thinks clutching her legs as she suddenly feels strong arms lift her into the air.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asks afraid.  
  
Inu-Yasha's face is pissed off and he's staring straight at the still unknown women. "Stay." he says setting her behind a tree.  
  
Kagome dries a tear that falls down her face. Her legs were burning like they were on fire both her checks stung as she continued to watch the battle.  
  
The unknown lady had injured Inu-Yasha very bad, he was lacking energy and strength and could hardly keep a grip on his sword.  
  
'Gods I can hardly see anything anymore!' Inu-Yasha thought as he took a step back weakly blocking. He took another step and his legs gave out on him sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
"K-Kagome run!" he yelled as the women slashed at him. "ahh!" He screamed looking over at Kagome's crying face. "Stop crying and run!" He screamed coughing blood.  
  
"N-no I won't!" She said standing up tears streaking down his face.  
  
"You always have to be a stubborn jack ass don't you!" He said his eyes getting soft as the lady continued beating him up. "Kagome, I want you to be safe," he closed his eyes and tried to stand up. "Won't you just listen to me this once and run.even if I can't protect you I want to still live." He finally got to his feet grabbing his left arm he steadied to swing a cutting wind at the lady giving Kagome time to run.  
  
The lady had froze suddenly sword raised in mid swing while Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. "If you at least live, y-you could gather the rest of the shikon-no-tama shards and finally get to go home."  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her a crooked smile "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you, it was just to protect you." He looked away from Kagome and devoted his full attention back to the lady who was still in mid-swing.  
  
Her frame shook a little and she dropped her sword and sunk to the floor grabbing her head and screaming in agony. "No.. no stop it, stop it!!" she yelled to herself. "Just leave them alone!!" she looked at her hands that were stained with Inu-Yasha's blood. She moved her head to look at Inu- Yasha. "I-. run!" she yelled as blood continued to drip from the han-you that stared at the strange redheaded women in front of him A puddle was forming and his vision was blurring.  
  
Inu-Yasha buckled over and passed out. The next thing he remembered was the comforting smell of Kagome and the heart retching smell of her salty tears as she cried on his battered bloody body.  
  
**Back to the present**  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the room finishing his story even though he cut out some of his crazy loving words to Kagome.  
  
Gombei, Miroku and Sango all sat there taking in what had just been told to them. "So the next day you woke up and Kagome was gone?" Gombei asked.  
  
"Yeah she left to look for you with out telling any of us." Sango said.  
  
"I had always thought she was some crazy girl that had been disowned for wanting to know magic and martial arts." Gombei said as the group looked at him, "The funny thing is that I had been able to read most of her feeling and some of her memories."  
  
"How could you do that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's my art, you can read a persons heart. If you bond with them you can read all thoughts, remember all their memories and also feel how they feel." Gombei explained. "But with Kagome she unknowingly blocked off all of her thoughts, and only let me feel and remember certain memories and feelings."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, "Kagome-chan is that skilled to be able to unknowingly block off her master." Sango looked back to Gombei "Or maybe her master isn't that skilled." she said coldly.  
  
Gombei looked at her. "Do you want proof."  
  
"Try your best mister wind spirit!" Sango said as Gombei put his hand over her chest. Gombei's hand glowed green and a satisfied smile crossed his lips and he sat back down again.  
  
"Well," Sango said waiting.  
  
Gombei smiled at her all knowingly. "I'll say on of your thoughts. I'll be nice and tell just you. Another aspect of the Higashikuni art is that you can communicate with the person that you just finished reading. And if they are the last person you still have access to their thoughts and feelings"  
  
Sango looked at him still not backing down. 'Should I tell the monk you think that you think about how his strong arms would feel around you. Or should I tell him that you think that he looks better with out the kimono and nothing else?' Gombei thought into Sango's mind as a light blush crept on her checks.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and laughed lightly. "It seems like he is the master of the Higashikuni technique."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and thought a 'please don't let him demonstrate it out on me next.'  
  
Gombei laughed and smiled at everybody. "It's late so why don't we all go to sleep I believe we've had enough excitement for today." At that Keade went into her room to get Gombei a bed.  
  
Sango snuggled into her bed with Kiara and soon fell asleep. Miroku glanced at her sleeping, sighed and fell asleep soon after.  
  
Gombei fell straight to sleep and Keade went back to her room. The only one left awake was Inu-Yasha he glanced at Kagome's sleeping form along with the sleeping kit curled up by her knee.  
  
"You know the night you left, I dreamed you kissed me." He whispered by her "It felt so real. I was afraid and then I woke up wanting to see if it was real, and you weren't there anymore." Inu-Yasha dipped his head near Kagome's face "Maybe I'll just make it real." His lips brushed against Kagome's and he felt her warm petal soft lips against his. He quickly broke away from her and blushed looking out the window.  
  
".it.. wasn't..a dream." Kagome whispered snuggling into Inu-Yasha. He stared down at her wide-eyed afraid that she had been a wake.  
  
He smiled and kissed her on her forehead standing "You have very soft lips" Inu-Yasha said turning from her "Sleep tight."  
  
As he got to the door he heard a sigh and a soft whisper only he heard "So do you." and with that he left the hut to go sleep in his favorite tree.  
  
*********************  
  
I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!! KYHAAAAAAAA!!! I hope all of you guys do!! I'm really loving this story!! And as a treat I GOT CAKE!!!! :Presents chocolate cake with vanilla icing and lots of sprinkles: ENJOY and review!!!  
  
Moonwolf: I'm happy that you love my story!! kyahh I'm happy that I'm keeping up with it even though I'm not updating that much. ^^;; You got a ff.net account that's kewl but my account won't let anonymous reviews. I was happy to have the dead bitch zombie die like that even though I wanted to torture her. kukuku maybe next time. I eat ramen and pocky the true food of an otaku! lol but give me your ficcys title so I can read it!! ^^ no worries I like everything as long as it's not a lemon! well c'ya l83z!  
  
Small buttercup: Milk you say! Okay :holds out jug of milk: enjoy!! :dunks cookie into milk and takes bite: Thanks for the review!  
  
Lasako: :Still can't breathe: Please don't kill me!! I hope that this chapter amends for the choking you gave me. :waiting: Okay thanks for the review though...:runs like hell:  
  
Whitney Lin: THANKS DUDE!! I promise I won't kill this story!!  
  
STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPPIE COMING..EVENTUALLY!!!  
  
Chao  
  
Izay Alohalnai 


	13. The voice in my head

Stronger  
  
Chapter Thirteen.  
  
The Voice In My Head.  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani.  
  
****  
  
a/n: I have way to many ideas in my head. They're eating my insides! I've  
been writing three other stories other then stronger but the problem is  
their on paper. -_-" I also have two Ranma ½ ideas, one's a one shot and  
the second one will be long. And then last week I thought up an idea for a  
sesshy/Kag fic! ARGGGGHH!! the ideas are just eating me!!! : Looks like a  
lunatic: But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm not bribing you to  
review I'm just giving you stuff you'd like to have to persuade you to  
review. Yeah that's it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, none us do. I just enjoy making his life  
a living hell! MWAHAHAHA  
  
****  
  
He sat in his tree alone. It was late at night and everyone was  
asleep, especially Kagome, but no matter how tired he was, he just couldn't  
bring himself to sleep.  
'You're worried'. That female voice in his head said again. Where did she  
come from and why couldn't he have a guy driving him insane?!  
'No I'm not…I'm just not tired.' Inu-Yasha countered.  
'You're thinking 'She'll get hurt because of Me right?'  
'No I'm not!'  
'Inu-Yasha you don't have to lie to me. It's not like I can tell anyone.'  
Inu-Yasha sighed, she was right. All he knew was that he was having an  
argument with his inner voice. 'Okay I'm worried about Kagome getting hurt  
by this Mora bitch.'  
'You should run.'  
'No she'll need me.' Inu-Yasha's voice was full of emotion.  
'She won't be able to concentrate with you around yelling at her.' The  
woman's voice was flat and emotionless. 'If you leave now, and give  
yourself to Mora Kagome won't be in danger.'  
'Who are you to talk bitch!' He yelled 'If I leave then that would do me  
no good! I've been waiting to long to see her again and what would it all  
be worth to run away! All I know that Mora bitch would take me and kill  
Kagome and the same time.'  
'Now that you got that out.' The woman said happily 'I can keep talking to  
you.'  
'What do you mean 'now that you got that out?'  
'You finally admitted you care about Kagome.'  
'I might care about her but it's not like she cares about me.'  
The voice growled 'WILL YOU OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND GET A CLUE! She cares  
about you enough to risk her life for you!'  
Inu-Yasha was quiet as he thought it over. So many times when he had almost  
died, she had refused to let down and she even threw herself in front of  
him that time Sesshoumaru was going to kill him. 'She does care about me.'  
'I'm glad that you've got that much cleared up. Now I can try to fix you!'  
'What!'  
'First let me introduce myself. The name is Ichigaki.'  
'Ichigaki as in that bitch that tried to kill me?'  
'Yes and no…'  
'Which one!'  
'I am Ichigaki Tsukani fire spirit of the south.'  
'You are the bitch that tried to kill us!' Inu-Yasha growled.  
'That's not me. Let me tell you a story.'  
'Keh! I can't sleep and I can't shut my brain off so what's stopping you?'  
****  
Ichigaki waves good-bye to Gombei at the mountain and disappears. When she  
reappears the sight in front of her is horrific.  
She is standing at the gates to a city. But the gates have been blown  
away. All over the city it is destroyed and bodies lie mangled and dead as  
she walks her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.  
'My god who did all this…' She thinks as she glances up at a building  
that is still in tact. "M-mother Ryo" running through the maze of dead  
women and children she makes her way to the building.  
Shadows loom in the dark house as Ichigaki raises her hand and a  
glowing orb of fire appears in her palm. "M-Mother… R-Ryo!" she calls out  
in to the darkness as she continues to walk.  
"So you've finally made it Ichigaki." A cold voice says in a corner.  
"Who are you?" Ichigaki shouts standing still. Unknown lights soon  
appear and she sees a woman with blonde hair in the corner to her left.  
"That's not a way to greet some one who has been looking for you."  
The lady says looking at Ichigaki with cold red eyes. "Your brother and I  
have been waiting such a long time for you to arrive, isn't that right  
Ryo?"  
Ichigaki looks at her as she waves her hand and a small boy appears in  
front of her his hands tied together as he kneels in front of Ichigaki. "R-  
Ryo." She whispers in disbelief looking at all the wounds on his body. Her  
eyes look quickly at the woman. "What do you want?"  
"I want you to give me your soul, I want to have control of the  
greatest power of all…love." The lady says coldly.  
"R-run away nee-san." Ryo struggles to say tears in his eyes as the  
lady runs her finger across his arm.  
"Tsk tsk did I say you could talk?" She says as a deep cut appears  
where she touched him.  
"If I agree to you you'll let him go."  
"Why yes, what is a little beat up boy worth to me." The lady says.  
"You will also leave my family alone." Ichigaki yells looking down as  
the lady touches Ryo again.  
"Of course, I don't need them."  
Ichigaki dunks her head as she softly whispers, "I-I'll go." The lady  
smiles ruefully as she stands and kicks the boy into the wall.  
"Good, The name's Mora." She takes out a dagger and plunges it into  
Ichigaki's back. Ryo looks at this and starts to cry as Ichigaki screams in  
pain. "Welcome to my world."  
Ichigaki's body slumps and she falls to the floor. Mora takes the  
dagger out and licks the blood. A flick of her fingers and Ichigaki's limp  
body is suspended in the air. Ryo bolts to his feet and kicks Mora.  
"Leave Ichi alone!" the small five year old says as Mora turns to him  
and grabs him by the neck. "L-leave nee-san a-alone." he gasps out as Mora  
snaps his neck killing him. She drops his body to the floor and turns back  
to Ichigaki.  
Her hand hovers over Ichigaki's mouth her soul drains out of her.  
Plucking the soul from the air she holds it. Slicing her hand she lets  
black drops of blood drip onto the white soul turning it pure black. She  
then releases the soul and it floats back into Ichigaki's mouth.  
Mora drops Ichigaki and she lands with a loud thump. Looking down at  
the girl with ruby hair Mora licks the rest of the blood off her hand,  
"Stand." Ichigaki stands looking at Mora. "Good my servant."  
  
****  
  
'That's how it all happened.' Ichigaki said to Inu-Yasha. 'After that  
she took control of me and used me to kill lots of people just to get her  
blood and pure souls to eat.'  
'You gave your self up to save your brother even though her ended up  
dying in the end. What happen to your mother?'  
'Mora killed her when she first went to my village. My mother tried  
to protect Ryo. She killed every person in that village just to get me.'  
Ichigaki sounded on the edge of tears.  
'So Mora wants me.'  
'Yes and now she wants Kagome.'  
Inu-Yasha put his face in his hands. 'I have a plan.'  
'What is it?'  
'All I'm telling you is that Mora won't be able to get Kagome.'  
'It won't work.'  
'I just can't let Kagome get hurt, if she loses and Mora kills  
her…I'll kill myself then!'  
'You really love Kagome.'  
Inu-Yasha blushed. 'Leave me alone wench!' Ichigaki began to laugh  
and left the han-you sitting in the tree thinking his plan over.  
"No matter what Kagome, I won't let you get hurt." Inu-Yasha said as  
he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.  
'Inu-Yasha…I'm sorry again.' A pair of blue eyes thought as a young  
Japanese girl with medium black hair said as she changed into a small  
silver fox and jumped up the tree.  
Placing a note by Inu-Yasha she crawled on the sleeping han-you and  
kissed him on the forehead. As the small fox disappeared the Han-you sighed  
in his sleep as he dreamed about the girl he loved from the future.  
  
******  
  
A/n I know it sucks and is short I'm sorry I just wanted to make a chapter  
about Ichigaki's past and now Kagome's left again… I wonder why! And what  
will be Inu-Yasha's great plan!! You just have to wait and REVIEW!!!!!  
Izay Alohalani. 


	14. The completed Jewel

Stronger  
  
Chapter Thirteen.  
  
The complete Jewel.  
  
****  
  
A/n: Did last chapter have messed up symbols? Sorry if yes. But I hope it doesn't this time. Thanks for the reviews and ONTO THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this! I don't own these characters so plz don't sue me!  
  
****  
  
Kagome reappeared in a large courtyard to a palace. She walked calmly through the entrance and stopped in front of a man with black hair. "Naraku." she said her voice like ice.  
  
"Hello human, where is the han-you?" Naraku asked sitting calmly on a throne eating food.  
  
"Master would you like for us to dispose of this girl for you?" A guard asked humbly.  
  
"I'll hear the girl out." He looked at Kagome who had leaned against a pillar.  
  
"I want the jewel." She said looking at him calmly.  
  
"You expect to steal my shards alone?" Naraku asked stone-faced.  
  
"No, I expect to have my shards returned." she said standing straight again. Walking to Naraku she passed her right hand across her. A small flicker of light emitted and the shield around Naraku disappeared out of sight.  
  
'How did that human do that?' He thought as Kagome continued walking up to him slowly.  
  
"Give me the shards." She said in a low and merciless voice.  
  
Naraku reached his hand out to her and miasma started to drip from it. "If you can survive the poison little girl." Kagome took another step.  
  
"That won't work anymore Naraku." stretching out her hand it glowed silver and Naraku's hand started to melt away."  
  
'Bitch!' He thought pulling his hand to his chest. "Do you think that's all I can do?" He formed a tenticle and it shot at Kagome.  
  
Disappearing out of sight she appeared behind Naraku. "Yes but that wasn't all I can do." Forming a ball of glowing silver light she nudged it into Naraku's back and disappeared out of sight again.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Naraku cursed. "That had no effe." Naraku's body began to glow silver and parts of him started to melt away.  
  
Kagome reappeared in front of him looking smug. She placed her hand on his chest and her smile widened. "Thanks." she said waving good bye to him as he disappeared into dust.  
  
Leaving a fearful guard in the thrown room Kagome made her way to the basement. She arrived at the door watched over by two guards. "Sorry miss you can't go down there." One said standing there calm.  
  
"Who says so?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"By order of the prince." The second guard said.  
  
"I think you should go check on your 'prince'" Kagome mocked waving her hand in front of there faces. The guards eyes glazed over and they slumped to the ground asleep.  
  
Kicking the heavy wooden door open Kagome came face to face with a happy Kagura. "Oh gods!!" she shrieked. Kanna was in the corner like her usual self, gazing off into nowhere.  
  
Kagura noticed Kagome and raised her fan to her face. "You!" she yelled eying Kagome "Why are you here!"  
  
"I want the shards!" Kagome said glancing at her watch. She had left Inu-Yasha up in his tree at a quarter to one and she had finally found the palace at 5 and it was already eight in the morning. "Time's wasting!"  
  
"Y-You were the one that killed Naraku!?" Kagura said unsure.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just you?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome began patting her foot on the ground, 'Dammit where the hell are the shards.'  
  
Kagura flung herself at Kagome "Thank you!" she shrieked squeezing the young girl.  
  
"Your welcome.I guess." Kagome said with a lopsided smile. "Why are you happy?"  
  
"That bastard Naraku's finally dead!" Kagura cried.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said pretending to understand "Do you know where the shards are?"  
  
Kagura nodded and ran to go get them. "Here you go!" she handed Kagome a heavy dark red sack. Digging into it she pulled out a nearly completed four souls jewel. 'So that's why I couldn't sense it.' She thought looking at the sack 'This sack has a enchantment placed on it.'  
  
"Thank you Kagura." Kagome said as she disappeared out of the room.  
  
****  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Playing with the barrier Kagome made." Miroku said as a whoosh was sounded above them. "There he goes."  
  
Sango shook her head and went back to the hut. "Stupid han-you."  
  
Inu-Yasha laid upside down against a tree. "I'm going to kill you Kagome!" he muttered.  
  
****  
  
"Kouga." one of wolf men said as they sat by a waterfall around midday. Kouga nodded towards the man. "One of our messengers has informed us that Naraku has been killed."  
  
"What!" Kouga asked looking at the man fully.  
  
"Yes. Around seven this morning one of our men heard that a young girl had killed him." The wolf man said.  
  
"So she has his shards."  
  
"Yes." The man said as his eyes glazed over and he slumped down asleep.  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" Kouga yelled shaking him. He looked around as more of his people soon fell into a deep unnatural sleep. "Who are you!" he yelled as Kagome appeared in front of him. "K-Kagome!" he yelled as she looked at him.  
  
"Kagome why are you here!"  
  
"Kouga I-" she tried getting cut off.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Kouga said grabbing her shoulders. Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "So you finally left dog-turd and came to me!"  
  
"No!" she yelled before he could finish, "I've come here to get your shards."  
  
Kouga looked at her, "Why so you can give them to that half-breed?" Kouga looked at her as she nodded.  
  
"I've promised him it since the beginning." She said as he let go of her shoulders.  
  
"You like him don't you," he asked in a small voice as he looked at the ground  
  
"I love him, I always have." She said moving her hand to raise his head. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell you so many times before but I really need your shards."  
  
"So you can give them to that fucking two-timing han-you!" Kouga yelled grabbing her shoulders once again.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. "Yes." Kouga pulled her close to him and embraced her.  
  
"I'll never forget about you Kagome." He said smelling her hair.  
  
"No Kouga." She said pushing him. "I don't want to lead you on. I just want to go back to the village."  
  
Kouga nodded. "I'll give you one shard for a kiss."  
  
"A k-k-kiss?" she repeated blushing. Before she could say anything Kouga had pulled her close with one arm and kissed her. With his other arm he pulled the first shard out of his leggings.  
  
"Take it." he said braking free from her. He placed the fragment in her hands and kissed them. Grabbing the other fragment out he placed it in her other hand. "I want you to make me a promise."  
  
"What is it." she asked placing the fragments in the sack.  
  
"I want to make you a member of our pack" she opened her mouth to interrupt "Not like mates I want you to always know you got family and also that we can always count on you if things go wrong." He dug out something from his pocket. It was a beautiful stone that glowed different shades of blue. "Will you accept?"  
  
"I'll join your pack." she said smiling. He slipped the necklace around her neck and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Good bye Kagome." he said as she took a step back. "And good job killing Naraku."  
  
"Bye Kouga. And thank you for all you've done." waving she disappeared.  
  
Kouga looked down at the ground. "I-I'll never forget you Kagome."  
  
"My god you're depressed over a human!" A familiar female voice said behind him.  
  
Turing around to look at a very smug Kagura he yelled "You! Why the hell are you here!"  
  
"I came to apologize" she said sitting down on a rock.  
  
"What the hell for! For killing half my pack you bitch!" He yelled scowling at her.  
  
"Naraku had made me! I just want to say sorry." she looked down.  
  
Kouga just stared at her. She was being weak, why did she want to apologize to a youkai! Apologizing and feeling sorry for other youkai shows how weak they are.  
  
'She looks so beautiful!' Kouga thought. He had never thought about it and had always hated Kagura for killing his pack but she was being controlled. 'I want her as my mate!'  
  
Kagura looked up at him, "Why the hell are you staring at me!" she barked raising her fan defensivly.  
  
Before she could do anything Kouga had ran forward and kissed her. It was new to her but instinct soon took over. As he broke from the kiss and left a breathless Kagura he whispered, "You're my women." into her ears and embraced her.  
  
Kagura nodded and smiled a smile that would be only Kouga's.  
  
****  
  
Kagome blows up another demon and catches a shining shard. "That's the last one!" she says happily. "I hope Inu-Yasha isn't pissed off."  
  
Disappearing she went back into the village just to see a blur of silver and red pass over head. Nodding she reached out her hand and disappeared.  
  
Inu-Yasha curses with his eyes closed on grass. "I've hit that fucking tree so many times I don't feel it any more. Dammit Kagome where the hell did you go!" Inu-Yasha opens his eyes when he feels something soft and warm on his chest.  
  
Kagome is curled up on top of him with her eyes closed. "Don't move!" she warns as he placed a arm on her back.  
  
"Why did you leave again?"  
  
"I had to go get you a present." She said adding a yawn at the end.  
  
"What is it?" He asked curiously as she sifted off of him to rest against his chest.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you first." she said closing her eyes. "Inu-Yasha you know that we've known each other for how long has it been a year?"  
  
"Yeah I think so." he replied nervous.  
  
"And I know that you care for me." She sighed. "You are always protecting me."  
  
"Yeah. The way your going you'd die on your own before we even get two shards!" He barked as she sat up to look at him.  
  
"Not anymore. Inu-Yasha I know I can never beat Kikyou..." She stopped and looked down on the ground.  
  
"Kagome." He stared as she stood.  
  
"Just take it!" she yelled throwing the sack to him. Catching it perfectly Inu-Yasha looked down at it.  
  
'What is it?' He thought opening it and dumping the continets onto his lap. The jewel shone like gold completed in his lap. "The jewel it's completed!" He whispered holding it.  
  
*************  
  
A/n: that's it! lol next chapter coming soon!  
  
Chao  
  
Izay Alohalani! 


End file.
